Padded Love 2
by AlmightyGeorgiaCrusher
Summary: After a long makeout session, Geoff and Bridgette become parents...to each other in an AB/DL Roleplaying thing just before their anniversary. Rated M for Sexual Content, ABDL Content, and Language as this is second story in "Padded Love" series co-written by myself and BeekerMaroo777
1. Surfing Back to Childhood

Padded Love 2

 **Disclaimer: Rated M for Sexual Content, AB/DL Content, and Language as in this story it is Geoff and Bridgette's turn as their anniversary is in a couple of days as they will become parents to each other. I mean...one of them will be the baby and the other will be the parent.**

 **Chapter 1: Surfing Back into Childhood**

It was a warm Saturday Afternoon going into the evening as the sun was setting as it was summertime at Geoff's house in Vancouver, British Columbia Canada. As it was 7 months after The Ridonculous Race ended with Geoff and Brody winning the season and $1 Million for the team as afterwards, they did Total Drama Babies for a few months as it just ended about 3 months before this story just began as well.  
Anyway, Geoff and Bridgette were doing their favorite pastime as they were making out on the couch as there were one thing on both of those minds, as they had four words.  
"Good God this is Hot..." Geoff and Bridgette's mind said as they kept on making out.

"Babe, you are a great kisser." Geoff complimented the surfer kiss on her kissing style.

"Thanks, so are you sweetie." Bridgette responded back.

"You know, doing this never gets old." She said as well.

"That's true Bridgette." Geoff responded to her.

"Can I ask you something Geoff?" Bridgette asked him.

"Bridgette, of course...you can ask me anything." Geoff answered her.

"Can you baby me?" Bridgette asked him as he was more shocked than Zack Morris was when he found out that Kelly Kapowski was pregnant as he did this to Bridgette.  
"Timeout." Geoff said as he did the timeout motion to momentarily freeze time like Zack did from time to time on "Saved by The Bell" when he got into a situation like Geoff is in now as he is thinking about it while everything is stuck and frozen because of the timeout.  
"Man, Bridgette wants me to do what?! Bridgette wants me to baby her? It might be a way for her to enjoy Total Drama Babies again but with me? I don't know...I will do it. Hell, I liked it...besides it'll give me a chance to practice being a daddy before we switch." Geoff said as he was about to stop the timeout.

"Time in." Geoff said as everything unfroze including Bridgette.

"Well, I gave it some thought." Geoff said to her.

"Whatever the answer is I will understand." Bridgette said to him.

"I'll do it." Geoff said as Bridgette was happy.

"YAY! OH Thank you Geoffy! You will not regret this!" Bridgette said as she hugged him.

"No problem, how should we start you off?" Geoff asked her.

"How about building the nursery?" Bridgette asked him.

"Cool...I'll get everything set up right away." Geoff said as he ordered everything.

"On one condition." Bridgette responded to Geoff.

"What's that Bridge?" Geoff asked her.

"Wear diapers as well, you looked hot with them on. Daddy." Bridgette said to him.

"I-If you really insist...Sure, babe." Geoff answered Bridgette as they had everything set up as Geoff got the diapers as well.

"Are you ready?" Geoff asked her.

"You know it Geoffy." Bridgette said as they got their diapers on each other.

"So Daddy, what diapeys did you get for me?" Bridgette said as she was already doing baby talk.

"I got you Ocean Snuggies with Dolphin Tapings." Geoff answered her.

"Awwwwwww, Thankies Daddy!" Bridgette said as they hugged.

"Your welcome. You wanna know what kind I got?" Geoff asked her.

"Sure, Daddy." Bridgette answered him as he took off his shorts revealing his Bambino Diapers as it was a mix of Rearz Safari and Party Logos/Surfboards.

"I just got them custom made...these are Bambino Diapers...normally these are all Rearz Safari but I got them custom made with that plus Party Logos, and Surfboard Logos...what do you think of it Bwidgette my Bwidgey Bear?" Geoff asked her as he started to talk like a baby as well as she was turned on a little bit as she blushed and smiled.

"Awwww, they wook so cute on you, Daddy." Bridgette answered him.

"Thanks Bridgette, now...what do you wanna do first?" Geoff asked her.

"I could go for a first-time pweasure." Bridgette responded back as she rubbed his hair.

"I like what you think...you just need to get comfy with me wubbing you right?" Geoff asked her.

"Yeah Daddy...just wubbing me. We need to be comfy with this first Geoffy." Bridgette said to him.

"Bridgette, babe...that's a great idea." Geoff said to her.

"Thankies, now let's do this daddy." Bridgette said as she sat down and Geoff got down as he began to rub her diapered area slowly.

"What do you think of this so far baby?" Geoff asked her.

"Oooooooooh...Yes!" Bridgette moaned as she loved Geoff's smooth touch so far.

"Harder Daddy! Wub me Harder!" Bridgette moaned as Geoff kept rubbing her diapered crotch.

"Who's a good baby?" Geoff asked her.

"Bwidgey Bear is Dada!" Bridgette said as she kept moaning, screaming, and squealing like a dolphin as she was so happy.

"OOOOOOHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH! Keep rubbing me Daddy!" Bridgette shouted as Geoff rubbed with everything he got.

"You are such a cute wittle baby...coochie-coochie coo sweetie." Geoff said as Bridgette was near climax.

"This is so fun! I'm near cumsies in my diapeys! Keep wubbing me Daddy!" Bridgette said as Geoff was rubbing her even harder and faster.

"Oh my god, Daddy...I'm gonna spwooge in my diapey..." Bridgette said as she was getting close to her climax now as she is about to explode.

"BABY BWIDGEY GONNA SPWOOGE IN MY DIAPERS FOR YOU DADDY HERE IT COMES DADA! AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" Bridgette said as she hit an earth shattering orgasm and dolphon squeal as she came all over her diaper like there was no tomorrow as she was so...happy as she smiled, and she giggled.

"Daddy, that was the most fun I have had since we have started this thing." Bridgette said to him.

"Well, we have only just begun. I know it'll be more fun from here." Geoff said as he kissed her.

"Yay!" Bridgette said as she clapped her hands in joy and glee.

"Want me to change your diapey now or after you do the rest of your business?" Geoff asked her.

"Baby want make more messy before changey." Bridgette said as she smiled and giggled.

"Okay, go right ahead baby." Geoff said to her.

"But I need some help Dada." Bridgette said in a sexy and seductive way as she slipped off her diaper slightly.

"Gwope baby's adowable bottom." Bridgette commanded Geoff.

"Okay Baby." Geoff said as he groped her as he did as Bridgette giggled as she began to cum some more.

"Oooooh...Baby makes cumsies..." Bridgette said as she loved every second of it.

"Let me help baby with more of that." Geoff said as he began licking her womb.

"MMMMMMmmmmMMMMMM..." Geoff muffled as he was licking her strawberry tasted clit as Bridgette giggled once again.

"Ooooooh..." Bridgette sexually cooed once more, "Daddy's tongue wet...Wick all of baby's cumsies...Vewy Yummy cumsies." Bridgette said as Geoff kept licking like a dog licking an owner.

"Keep wicking me Daddy..." Bridgette said as Geoff kept licking her until she was about to climax again.

"I'm gonna cumsies again Daddy! GET WEADY!" Bridgette screamed as she squealed like a dolphin again as she came all the diaper and all over Geoff's tongue, and face as he licked the remains and he swallowed it.

"Yummy...and I think you need to do more than that right Bwidgette?" Geoff said and asked her.

"Thankies...and right daddy." Bridgette said as she puts her diaper back on and she peed in her diaper, and then went boom-boom in it as she sighed happily as she giggled.

"Now I can change you." Geoff said as she picked her up Bridal style toward the changing table.

"I was a vewy bad baby wasn't I dada?" Bridgette asked Geoff.

"You sure were. But your cumsies were yummy." Geoff said as he and Bridgette laughed for a bit as Bridgette smiled.

"Thankies Daddy." Bridgette said to him.

"You are welcome Bridgette." Geoff said as he changed her out of that dirty diaper as he wiped, and powdered Bridgette until he got a fresh and clean new diaper on her.

"Okay, Baby is all clean and put in a fresh diaper again." Geoff told Bridgette.

"It feels so soft and comfy. Thankies Daddy." Bridgette said to him.

"Baby, you are welcome." Geoff said to her as he kissed her head.

"What do you want next?" Geoff asked her.

"I would like a nap for right now." Bridgette responded to Geoff's question.

"Okay, let me tuck you in." Geoff takes her to the crib, gives her a stuffed dolphin, and her pacifier, as he kisses her head.

"Thankies Dada...maybe after my naptime can we have something to eat?" Bridgette asked Geoff as he puts his shorts back on finally.

"Bridgey...of course." Geoff answered her.

"Thankies Daddy. I wuv you." Bridgette said to Geoff.

"I love you too Bridgey Bear...now sweet dreams, see you in a little bit." Geoff said as he turned off the lights and left Bridgette's room and closed the door as he turned the baby monitor on.

"Well...maybe I can have Brody over for a bit." Geoff said as he called Brody's phone as we go to Brody's place as Brody was in his kitchen getting some orange juice as his phone rang.

"Yello?" Brody said.

"Dude...can you comeover now?" Geoff asked him.

"Broski...I'm your best friend and your neighbor...so sure." Brody said as he arrived within 20 seconds.

"What's up bud?" Geoff said as Brody came in as he and Geoff sat on the couch.

"Nothing much so why did you wanna invite me over in the middle of the night? It's 7:45 PM." Brody asked Geoff.

"Well...here's the thing." Geoff said as he began to explain what happened so far as Brody was surprised so far.

"Really?" Brody asked him.

"Yeah...but the thing is though, she explained it to me as it's just a way to prepare for us being parents one day and me pleasuring, and licking her was totally for sexual fun...and it has nothing to do with the parenting thing at all." Geoff said to him.

"I see...but what's the point?" Brody asked him.

"The point brah is that, can you be our babysitter?" Geoff asked him.

"Sure." Brody answered as meanwhile in Bridgette's room...she was tossing and turning.

"No! Siberia! I need Geoff! I wanna go home!" Bridgette said in her sleep as then we went into her mind as she was back at Siberia as she had her clothes on, as she was stuck there...with no way to get home for now.

"HELP! SOMEBODY! HELP! GEOFFY! SAVE ME! I NEED SOME FOOD! I AM HUNGRY! I WANNA GO HOME TO MY GEOFFY! ANYONE?! I WILL GET YOU BLAINELEY! HELP! HELP ME PLEASE! HELP!" Bridgette screamed as she was shivering as she was freezing.

"I AM FREEZING! SOMEBODY RESCUE ME! ANYONE!" Bridgette said as she then passed out until she saw a bear. "AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" Bridgette screamed as the bear growled as the sattelite camera was recording Bridgette as the bear left.  
"GEOFF!" She screamed as she heard his voice for the first time it seemed like in ages then at the time.  
"How are you doing Bridgey Bear?" Geoff asked her back at the aftermath studio as Bridgette was still at Siberia.

"Bear?! Is the bear back?!" Bridgette asked him as the the feed was lost.

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" Bridgette screamed as the bear returned and broke the camera as Bridgette woke up from her nightmare with tears rolling down her eyes as she was literally scared to death. "WAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH! WAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH! WAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" Bridgette cried as Geoff and Brody were talking.  
"WAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH! WAHHHHHHH!" Bridgette was still crying. Oh my god Bridgette!"Geoff shouted as he panicked.

"What's the matter?" Brody asked him.

"Bridgette's having a nightmare...dude, we'll talk later gotta go!" Geoff said to him.

"Later." Brody said to him as he left meanwhile Geoff ran towards Bridgette's room and saw Bridgette crying.

"Bridgette, it's okay. Shhhhh...shhhh..." Geoff said trying to calm her down.

"It's okay...Daddy's here. Now what's wrong with my favorite girl?" Geoff asked her.

"It was awful..." Bridgette said as she was trying to stop crying as tears were still forming.

"What was it baby?" Geoff asked her.

"It's...It's about the Siberia incident...it haunted me." Bridgette answered Geoff.

"What about it?" Geoff asked her.

"The fact that I got sent there, the fact that I wasn't there with you Geoffy...I love you Geoff." Bridgette said as she continued.

"I was afriad that I was gonna die without my family, friends, and you." Bridgette said to him as she began crying again.

"Bridgette...it'll all be okay, besides Bruno is really nice now and he's our pet. Plus Blaineley forgave you." Geoff said to her.

"True, but can you forgive her? Heck I have a request to make me feel better...can you sing me a lullaby and call Blaineley as well?" Bridgette asked him.

"Of course...in fact, how about book about the ocean? I made a book similar to "Goodnight Moon" it's an ocean version but for when we have kids...it's called "Goodnight, Sea Turtle." Geoff said to Bridgette as she smiled.

"Awww, Geoff! That sounds gweat!" Bridgette said as she began to cry happy tears.

"Besides, it's almost bedtime and we had dinner before we started the AB/DL thing...so, let's get to reading." Geoff said as he got the book out.

"Here it is." Geoff said to Bridgette.

"I hope I got this right..." Geoff's mind said as he was a bit nervous.

"Geoff, I hope it's a great story." Bridgette said to him.

"Here we go." Geoff said as he gets his reading glasses, opens the book and begins to read.

"In the lovely island of Kokomo, everything and everyone was going to bed." Geoff said to begin his story.

"Awww, it's beautiful alweady daddy...keep weading." Bridgette said as she smiled as she loved the story from the start.

"The parents of two children decided to say goodnight to all the lovely things the island had for them. They stepped outside and took a stroll as they said goodnight to the things around them." Geoff said as he was reading still.

"Goodnight beautiful Ocean Water, Goodnight Palm Trees, Goodnight Sand, Goodnight Dolphins, Goodnight Beautiful Parrots and other birds, Goodnight beautful, colorful, and really cool fishes, Goodnight Corral, Goodnight Sea Turtles, Goodnight Octopuses, Goodnight Seals, Goodnight Kokomoans, and finally goodnight beautiful Kokomo Island." Geoff said as he exhaled and closed the book calmly.

"So Bridgette? What did you think of it?" Geoff asked her.

"Geoff! That was a great Story!" Bridgette answered him as she loved it.

"Thanks. I got worried when I was making it." Geoff responded to Bridgette.

"I see daddy, can you do that lullaby like you pwomised...I'm starting to get sleepy." Bridgette asked him.

"Of course baby...I know a great song." Geoff said as he laid Bridgette back down at the crib, tucked her in, and gave Bridgette her pacifier, and her stuffed dolphin.

"First off what is that Dolphin's name?" Geoff asked her.

"Isabella." Bridgette answered him.

"Are you ready for the lullaby?" Geoff asked her.

"Yes Daddy! I am weady for the wullaby..." Bridgette answered him.

"Well...here it comes." Geoff said as he began singing acapella and softly.

"Twinkle, twinkle, little surfer girl, How I wonder what you are. In the ocean where you are, surfing with every loving sea creature in the ocean blue. Twinkle, twinkle, little surfer girl...how I wonder...what you are." Geoff sang as Bridgette softly smiled and laughed a bit.

"Awww, you recreated "Twinkle, Twinkle, Little Star" for me didn't you?" Bridgette asked him.

"Yeah...I was just trying to be nice...I love you, I've stopped wearing diapers until we swtich wearing roles. Okay?" Geoff asked her.  
"Okay Geoff and I love you too, I had a lot of fun tonight...tomorrow will be even more fun. Goodnight Daddy." Bridgette said as Geoff kissed her head.  
"Goodnight Bridgette." Geoff said as he left, turned off the lights and closed the door as Bridgette fell asleep dreaming the best dream ever. 

**Read and Review everyone as the next chapter will have Bridgette's first official day as the baby next. The AB/DL thing that Harold and LeShawna did in "Padded Love" was because Harold was in that state of mind for a while in the story and LeShawna comforted him and then the roles reversed with LeShawna being the baby and Harold being the Daddy and then in the end they had diaper sex but they stopped doing the AB/DL thing so they can have lives. Heck, Harold and LeShawna got married after they stopped the AB/DL thing...it paid off for them.**

 **I'm not advising/condoning anyone to do the AB/DL lifestyle...but I do know this, anyone who does do that lifestyle are not pedophiles, I'm not doing that lifestyle, I'm just writings romantic versions of it but with more story.**

 **Anyway, I have been wanting to work on this for over a week and I have and I've been working on it for hours as well into the wee hours of the morning...anyway, I got to get going and work on the next chapter soon.**  
 **I will like to thank BeekerMaroo777 who's my co-writer for this story and the "Padded Love" series as well. One quick question do I still have the magic?**  
 **One last thing until next time, READ AND REVIEW!**

 **P.S. UPDATE I just fixed the spacing in this chapter.**


	2. The Day After

The Day After

 **Disclaimer: Rated M for AB/DL Content, Sexual Content, and Language. In this chapter it is Bridgette's first official day as an Adult Baby as she is still getting used to the lifestyle. Meanwhile Geoff is getting still getting used to being Bridgette's Daddy during this roleplaying thing. Anyway, in this chapter Brody is going to babysit Bridgette while he is out. He'll be with one of his brothers...anyway, in this chapter Brody and Bridgette will get to know each other, Enjoy!**

 **Chapter 2: The Day After**

It was beautiful Sunday Morning as Bridgette was sound asleep in her crib with her stuffed dolphin named "Ariel" like the famous mermaid from "The Little Mermaid" as she also had her pacifier in her mouth.

Meanwhile Geoff was about to call Blaineley as she dialed her phone number as she answered.

"Hello?" Blaineley answered it.

"Hey, I want to talk to you real quick." Geoff said to her.

"Sure." Blaineley said to him.

"I owe you an apology for making your life a living hell." Geoff told Blaineley.

"It's fine...you were gwtting back at me for trying to stir the pot on the whole Alejandro kissing Bridgette dilemma, anyway I gotta go...I'm busy seeing my sister. Bye." Blaineley said as she hung up.

"Now I got that out of the way...it's time to start the day with Bridgey." Geoff said as he walked into the nursery as he tickled Bridgette's underarms as she giggled.

"Morning Bridgey Bear." Geoff said to her.

"Good Morning Daddy." Bridgette responded back as she was happy as she can be.

"How did you sleep in your diaper Bridge?" Geoff asked her.

"I slept so softly...It was so soft." Bridgette said as she was full of happiness in her body.

"Good, breakfast is ready as I made you oatmeal with mashed blueberries and milky from your baba." Geoff said as he took her to the kitchen as he put her into the high chair and gave her the breakfast as Bridgette began eating it.

"It's the best Breakfast I ever had Daddy!" Bridgette said as she liked the breakfast that Geoff made as he giggled and blushed.

"Aww, thanks baby." Geoff said as he kissed her head.

"You are welcome dada." Bridgette said as she kept on eating.

(Ding-Dong.)

"Got it!" Geoff said as he was about to answer the door as Bridgette was still eating her food as it was Brody who was at the door.

"Hey Geoff!" Brody greeted .

"Brody! Come on in!" Geoff said to Brody as he came inside the house as Bridgette was finished eating her breakfast.

"All done!" Bridgette said as Geoff came into the kitchen and wiped her face which was full of food.

"You are so cute you know that?" Geoff complimented and asked her.

"Thanks daddy and yes I do know that I'm cute." Bridgette responded to Geoff.

"Anyway, Bridgey...Brody is here as he is gonna babysit for you while I am out for a few hours...until tonight so Brody do need to know your duties?"

"Sure." Brody answered Geoff.

"Well...you got to make sure that she has her bath in the afternoon, you play with her, have her diaper changed when she needs it, make sure she has her milky, she has a nap at somepoint during the day, watch movies or TV with her, and feed her fruits and veggies." Brody said to Geoff.

"Good, now I got to get going I'll be back in a few hours, so...see you later you guys." Geoff said as he kissed Bridgette on the head.

"Bye-Bye Daddy." Bridgette said as Geoff left.

"Well, the list said as it followed." Brody said as he read the list back to her.

"Yep...but now, I want my changey." Bridgette said to Brody.

"I remember how to change one from changing MacArthur several times during TDB before she went to prison...and she was a stinker...let's get you onto the changing table into the nursery." Brody said as he took her to the nursery and put her on the changing table as it was messy just to say the least.

"Whoa...that's nasty Bridge." Brody said to her.

"Sorry..." Bridgette said as she giggled.

"It's alright." Brody said as he took the smelly and messy diaper off of Bridgette and wiped her as he placed a clean one on her as she was all clean and nice again.

"Thanks Brody." Bridgette said as she thanked him.

"No problem, now what do you want to do?" Brody asked her.

"How about an episode of 8 Simple Rules?" Bridgette asked him.

"Sounds good." Brody said as he placed the DVD in and put on an episode called "Good Moms Gone Wild" as the episode began.

"Me and Geoff would so party down there if we could." Brody said to Bridgette.

"Yeah...he has always dreamt of this vacation where we go down to Hawaii and just surf...anyway, when you guys won in Hawaii it was awesome." Bridgette said to him.

"Thanks. You guys are awesome together...doing this roleplaying thing and living together and so much more...I just started dating MacArthur and she's in Prison...how long will she be in? I miss her!" Brody said as he started to cry a bit.

"It's okay...she'll be out in a couple of months. I know how you feel, when Geoff and I were first apart I missed him a lot. I cried myself to sleep everynight for three days and I had this fear of losing Geoff...I love him so much, I wonder if he has anything special planned." Bridgette said to Brody.

"Yeah well...maybe he does." Brody said to her.

"Well, show's over. Now what?" Brody asked Bridgette.

"How about a game of Hide and Seek?" Bridgette asked him.

"Okay." Brody said as Bridgette began to find places to hide while Brody began to count.

"1...2...3...4...5..." Brody counted as Bridgette found the spot as she hid in the closet.

"6...7...8...9...10...11...12...13...14...15." Brody finished counting.

"Ready or Not here I Come!" Brody said as he began looking all over the place.

"Bridgey...where are you?" Brody said as he looked in the kitchen, the nursery, the bathrooms, the garage, the pool, the bedrooms, and many other places as he just about gave up as he even look in the closet where she was but she was nowhere to be found.

"Okay. Come out, Come out, where ever you are..." Brody said as Bridgette came out of the closet from where she was hiding as she was giggling.

"Awww, you won the game!" Brody said as they gave each other high-fives as the game ended.

"Yay!" Bridgette cheered as she clapped happily.

"What's next?" Brody asked her.

"How about some Lunch? I'm hungwy." Bridgette said as he made a sandwich with Peanut Butter and Jelly with wheat bread and celery with applesauce and some milky to go along with it.

"Enjoy your lunch." Brody said as Bridgette ate her lunch like a good little baby.

"It was delicious, now...when did you meet Geoff?" Bridgette asked Brody.

"It was in the 1st grade during one of his earliest parties." Brody answered her.

"Aww, cute!" Bridgette responded back.

"Yeah. Anyway would baby want a bath?" Brody asked her.

"Sure." Bridgette said as Brody got the bath started as Bridgette was nude and he scrubbed her clean from head to toe for the next 30 minutes.

"All clean." Brody said to her as she stepped out as she got a baby shirt on that said "Cutest Surfer Girl" as it was in Yellow and she had a fresh diaper on again.

"Thankies and it feels so soft." Bridgette said as she smiled.

"No problem...what would baby want now?" Brody asked her.

"Baby want a nap." Bridgette said as Brody took her to the nursery and into the crib as she had her pacifier in the mouth as she fell asleep as Brody closed the door and left the room.

15 minutes later, Geoff returned home from being with his parents.

"I'm Home!" Geoff said as he saw Brody.

"Hey Bro...Bridgette is sound asleep." Brody said to him as Geoff walked to the nursery.

"Wakey-Wakey." Geoff said as Bridgette woke up as she took the pacifier out of her mouth.

"Hey Daddy." Bridgette said as they hugged.

"Brody just got started on Macaroni, and Cheese." Geoff told Bridgette as he took her to the playpen as she played woth some toys while the dinner was being cooked as she was cooing away.

10 minutes later.

"Dinner's ready." Geoff said as he gave her the Mac and Cheese as she ate like a good little baby.

"All done as that was a wonderful dinner...thankies Daddy." Bridgette said as she was full.

"You're welcome Bridgey-Bear." Geoff responded back as she used her diaper already.

"Uh-Oh...Daddy...Baby wants a diapey changey." Bridgette said as she peed and pooped in her diaper.

"Bridgette, of course." Geoff said as he carried her to the changing table and he took the smelly diaper off of her as he wiped her, cleaned her up and then he powdered her and put a fresh diaper on her.

"Okay Bridgey...you are all clean." Geoff said to her.

"Thankies Daddy." Bridgette responded back as she was full of happiness.

"You are welcome...and Brody thanks for everything dude, I'll let you know when we need your services again." Geoff said as Brody was about to leave.

"No problem buddy." Brody said as he left.

"Bridgette? Can I ask you something?" Geoff asked her.

"Sure...what's up Geoff?" Bridgette asked him.

"I love being the father...and it's fun babying you so much but tomorrow...can I be the baby?" Geoff asked her.

"Awww, sure honey." Bridgette answered him as she kissed him.

"Thanks babe." Geoff said to her.

"You are welcome, we need to get started now as it's almost bedtime." Bridgette said as she took off her baby clothes including her diaper as she put her normal clothes back on.

"I'm so excited for this Bridgette." Geoff said as he took off his open shirt as he caught a baby shirt that said "Cutest Party Animal" as he put it on as Bridgette took off his shorts and underwear as she diapered him up in the Bambino Diapers that are custom made as it had a mix of Party Logos, and Surfboard Logos.

"Well, how do I look?" Geoff asked her.

"You looked adorable the first time." Bridgette said as she took Geoff into the crib and placed his pacifier near his face as he gave him his Teddy Bear.

"Thankies Mommy...nighty night mommy." Geoff said as he fell asleep immediately.

"Nighty Night Geoff." Bridgette said as she turned off the lights and left the room.

 **It's now Geoff's turn to have the role as Baby and it's also Bridgette's turn as a mommy as The Roles have reversed...what will happen?**

 **Read and Review!**


	3. Dude In Diapers

Dude in Diapers

 **Disclaimer: This is chapter three of "Padded Love 2" and this time Geoff is the baby as Bridgette is the Mother. Anyway, it's going to be really interesting. What will happen? Let's find out right now and enjoy!**

 **Chapter 3: Dude in Diapers**

Geoff was sound asleep in his crib as "I Could Not Ask For More" by Edwin McCain was playing quietly as Bridgette came into his room as she kissed his head as she rubbed his gorgeous blonde hair.

"Good Morning Geoffy." Bridgette said as she laughed.

"Good Morning Bridgey-Bear." Geoff said as they kissed each other on the lips.

"How did you sleep?" Bridgette asked him as she opened the side of the crib and walked into it.

"I slept great. It was so peaceful...I was dreaming of you and me, married and having children as we were on vacation as we were on an island similar to Kokomo Island. It was one of the greatest dreams ever...other then the sex dreams I had of us having sex." Geoff said as they laughed for a bit.

"Geoff that's one of the reasons why I love you, it's because are funny sweetie." Bridgette said to Geoff as she complimented his humor.

"Thanks. Sorry for being dirty." Geoff apologized to Bridgette.

"It's okay...anyway I have some oatmeal and mashed bananas with milk for breakfast as it's ready for you. Any words or questions before you begin?" Bridgette asked Geoff.

"Yeah." Geoff said to Bridgette.

"Go ahead Geoffy...fire away." Bridgette said to him.

"Are going to give me pleasure soon?" Geoff asked her.

"Only, if you are a good baby." Bridgette said as she kissed his head as she rubbed his abs as she took him to the kitchen and placed him onto the high chair and gave him the oatmeal, plus the bananas, and the milk as the breakfast began.

"Here comes the train...choo-choo." Bridgette said as she fed him the oatmeal as he ate it.

"Mmmm...that is delicious." Geoff said to Bridgette.

"Good, baby. I'm happy you like it." Bridgette said as she was happy that he liked the oatmeal as he took the spoon as he then ate the rest of the breakfast and drank his milk by his self as he was stuffed.

"I am stuffed mommy." Geoff said to Bridgette.

"That's good...Mommy loves it when baby is stuffed." Bridgette said as she kissed him.

"What does baby wanna do now?" Bridgette asked him.

"Maybe some I'd be up for some pleasuring time. I mean, I wanna go all the way with being rubbed." Geoff said to Bridgette.

"Anything for you Geoffy-bear, because." Bridgette said as she signaled Geoff to come here as she was gonna whisper something in his ear as she took him to the playpen into the den.

"You really look hot in diapers whether you were a baby or not Geoff." Bridgette said as she began to rub his diapered crotch slowly to start it off as Geoff was turned on immediately.

"Wow that feels so good. Keep going mommy." Geoff said as he was blushing, as he was slowly panting already as Bridgette now just grabbed his penis inside of his diaper.

"You're such a cutie baby. Coochie coo, sweetie." Bridgette said as she kept rubbing harder and harder.

"This feels so great! Keep it up Mommy!" Geoff moaned as he bit his bottom lip trying to not cum early.

"Okay Baby." Bridgette said as she kept rubbing harder than a masseuse giving a client a massage as Geoff was feeling so happy right now as he gave out a really loud and a very sexual moan/groan.

"Ohhhhhhhhh..."

Bridgette kept on rubbing Geoff's diapered crotch as she had a sexual smile as she kept rubbing as her face was then on Geoff's ear.

"Baby wanna have cumsies?" Bridgette asked him as she whispered it as she was seductive as she also grabbed Geoff's very hard and erect penis.

"Oh, yeah! And maybe some spermsies!" Geoff shouted as Bridgette held onto it.

"Well...Schmoopie-Poo...you are going to get it." Bridgette said as she began stroking it up and down slowly as she used her other hand to rub Geoff's diapered area as she groped his padded butt as Geoff moans and screams even louder as he is near climax already.

"Mommy...keep going I am near Tuwbo Climax!" Geoff moaned as he is excited as well as Bridgette stopped groping Geoff's butt as she moved the frontal of Geoff's diaper to see his dicky as she stroked it faster than ever before as he moaned louder than a howler monkey as he was about climax.

"OHHHHHHHH, MOMMY I'M GONNA CUMSIES! I'M GONNA CUMSIES!" Geoff said with a monstrous scream.

"OH, YES! THAT'S MY BABY BOY!" Bridgette said as she opened her mouth as she had her tongue out as well waiting for the orgasmic finale to happen as both of them were pumped up and excited and then, it happened.

"AUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUGGGGGGGGGGGHHHHHHHH!"

That loud moan and groan forced his hard schlong to shoot out a jolt of his man-made milky in Bridgette's mouth as he kept shooting the man-made milky all over his diaper as he kept on climaxing like a volcano until he was panting.

"Mmmmmmm..." Bridgette moaned as she swallowed all of the love juice that she got earlier as she liked it as she giggled.

"You are such a good baby." Bridgette said to him.

"Thankies Mommy...that was so fun." Geoff said to him.

"I'm glad you thought it was fun...so did I. Now does baby want a changey right away or after doing your business?" Bridgette asked him.

"I might as well finish the messy wight now mommy." Geoff said to Bridgette as he was rubbing his padded bottom.

"Go ahead my baby boy." Bridgette said as he got himself comfotable on the floor and began to make a mess in his diaper as he shot out several lugs of doo-doo as he made a nasty mess in his diaper as he sighed in relief.

"I am ready for my changey." Geoff said as Bridgette picked him up and placed him on the changing table.

"You have been a really naughty baby so far." Bridgette said as Geoff giggled a bit.

"Yes I have been a bad baby mommy." Geoff said as Bridgette grabbed wipes, baby powder, and a fresh diaper as she cleaned him up. Threw the old diaper away and diapered Geoff in the clean one.

"There you go Geoffy, all clean." Bridgette said to him as was sucking his thumb for a second.

"It's so clean and soft...thankies mommy." Geoff said as he was happy that he was clean.

"What does baby want now?" Bridgette asked him.

"I wanna watch some TV." Geoff answered her.

"Good. Besides I have a sitter for you." Bridgette said as the babysitter arrived.

"He's here." Bridgette said as the babysitter was Brody.

"Hey Geoff!" Brody said as he entered the house.

"What's up Bro?" Geoff asked him.

"Not much bubba." Brody answered back.

"Well, I'm supposed to do like I did last time with Bridgette but with you right?" Brody asked Geoff.

"Yeah man. Anyway, it's not gonna be bad...I just got my diaper changed so you don't have to worry about that from me. All you have to do is make sure I got a bath, make sure I am fed, play with me, and watch TV." Geoff explained to Brody.

"That's it right?" Brody asked him.

"That's right. Besides we can hangout when we were kids." Geoff replied to Brody.

"Well I gotta go. Need to buy some surfing gear...I'll be back in an hour." Bridgette said as she gave Geoff a kiss on the head.

"See ya later." Both Brody and Geoff said as she closed the door and left.

"I need a shower." Geoff said as he took off his diaper and took a shower as he was squeaky clean as he got out and he put his diaper back on.

"That felt really good." Geoff said to Brody.

"So Brah, do you wanna play?" Brody asked him.

"Sure thing man." Geoff answered him.

"What do ya wanna play?" Brody asked him.

"Well, maybe we can...play some video games?" Geoff asked him.

"Well yeah what do you have?" Brody asked him.

"I have Madden NFL 16, EA Sports UFC 2, MLB The Show: 16, and I have FIFA 16...just for the hell of it." Geoff answered his best friend.

"Well, pick a game and put it in the PlayStation 4." Brody said as Geoff placed a disc for "MLB The Show: 16" as they began playing.

"Dude, this is gonna be fun." Geoff said as he picked his team as he was the Los Angeles Dodgers as Brody was the Los Angeles Angels of Anaheim.

"Playball Brah." Brody said as they began playing.

 **45 Minutes Later.**

Geoff and Brody were tied at 6-6 in the bottom of the 9th as Geoff was down two outs.

"Dude I am going to win because of Chase Utley, and I have Yasiel Puig at third base." Geoff said to Brody.

"No way...the count is 3 Balls and 2 Strikes and I am about to strike you out." Brody said as he pressed the circle button on his controller which made his pitcher throw a curveball and Chase Utley whacked the ball towards left center.

"Line-Drive to left center...and The Dodgers will win this won 7 to 6!" The announcer said on the TV.

"YES! I WON!" Geoff said as he pumped his fists in the air.

"Brah, that's a good game my man...anyway Bridgette's gonna be home in a second so is there anything you want to eat?" Brody asked Geoff.

"Yeah Man...I normally eat mashed foods but since you are here how about some potato chips, and soda." Geoff suggested to Brody.

"I hope you don't get in trouble for this man." Brody said to Geoff.

"I won't." Geoff said to Brody as they got the chips and soda as they began eating as they finished eating in 15 Minutes.

"Well Bridgette's gonna be here any second." Brody said as Bridgette arrived.

"I'm back boys." Bridgette said as she kissed Geoff on the head.

"Hey Bridgette...how's everything?" Brody asked her.

"Satisfactory. I got milk for the baby bottle...and I got Geoffy a little surprise for the anniversary later this weekend." Bridgette said to Brody.

"Really?" Brody asked her.

"Yeah. But I can't reveal it infront of Geoffy...it'll ruin the surprise." Bridgette said to Brody as she used her index finger to make Brody come towards her to the kitchen.

"Okay, I got him a new surfboard, and season tickets to the BC Lions." Bridgette said as she just finished putting groceries away.

"Cool...I am not mentioning this to Geoff. I promise." Brody promised Bridgette as she gave him a hug.

"Thank you so much for keeping this a secret Brody." Bridgette said as she and Brody left the kitchen.

"No problem Bridge, anyway I gotta get going...metting MacArthur's parents tonight and I gotta get ready." Brody said to Bridgette and Geoff.

"Oh right, the meeting of the parents. I remember when we met your parents Bridgette...they were really nice." Geoff said to Bridgette.

"Yeah...they liked you very much and I am sorry that my Dad was a hard-ass towards you Schmoopy Boo." Bridgette said to Geoff.

"It's cool babe...and he was not a hard-ass...hell he's like you he never holds a grudge really...he has that Fatherly instinct to lookout for their daughters." Geoff said to Bridgette.

"Thanks Geoffy." Bridgette responded back to him.

"You're welcome. Hey, remember when you met my folks and my brothers?" Geoff asked Bridgette.

"Oh yeah! Your parents were definitely nice and fun to be around, and so were your brothers!" Bridgette answered as she laughed.

"Anyway, I would love to look back on memories all night long, but I got to get going and get ready. See ya guys later." Brody said he both hugged Bridgette and Geoff.

"Okay dude, see ya later." Geoff said as Brody left the house.

"That was nice having Brody over. Anyway, I got some stuff in order to make your room better." Bridgette said to Geoff.

"That's awesome." Geoff said to Bridgette as she kissed his head.

"Yes it is Geoffy...now I gotta get the officially fix up the nursery since you started late last night, and until then you play right here in the playpen okay Geoffy?" Bridgette said and asked him.

"Sounds great Mommy." Geoff answered as Bridgette carried Geoff to the playpen.

"Well, have fun until I get the playpen ready." Bridgette said as she left Geoff alone as he began playing with some baby toys.

"Man, this has been vewy fun so far." Geoff said as he got his stuffed Lion as he started to play with it.

"I cannot wait until pleasure time...it's gonna be fun." Geoff said as he crawled as he saw the TV Remote as he put on "SportsCenter" as since they were living in Canada it was on TSN which is basically Canada's version of ESPN.

"Man...it's cool that the San Jose Sharks are in the Stanley Cup Finals, they are truly the underdogs." Geoff said as meanwhile he was watching TV, Bridgette was just finishing up the re-decorating...I mean the room was perfect as it was with the Surfer like bedroom but it needed to feel like home a little bit so she got a few more stuff as she was wrapping up.

"I really hope Geoff likes this room after I finish re-decorating it. Besides it's been fun so far this Adult Baby/Diaper Lover role playing thing" Bridgette said to herself as now we go back to Geoff.

"Man...I like this AB/DL thing. It's a delightful change of pace for once, not having to compete on a crappy reality show for money. It's nice to go back to a time where we didn't responsibilities and life was innocent." Geoff said to himself as Bridgette said the exact thing.

"We needed a break from the real world for a while, hell we graduated from High School, when we met all those years ago in Total Drama Island, I didn't even know that Bridgey went to the same school as me. But Brody did go to the same school as well...anyway Bridgette has been great in this roleplaying." Geoff said to himself as Bridgette was officially done with the room.

"Ahh, finished." Bridgette sighed in relief as she sat down on the bed for a minute.

"Well, Geoffy is great at roleplay...and he does look extremely cute in a diaper." Bridgette said as she giggled and blushed as her cheeks turned red for a second.

"Well, I take that back...he looks so hot in it...he turns me on when he wears it." Bridgette said as she smiled some more.

"Anyway...it's probably getting close to his naptime so that's the reason why I did this. So gotta let him know." Bridgette said as she left his room.

"Geoffy, it's time for your nap sweetie." Bridgette said to him.

"Okay Mommy." Geoff said to Bridgette as she took him to the bedroom as it was even better than before as it was a like home for Geoff.

"Man! It's like being at home!" Geoff said as Bridgette put him in the crib, covered him with a blanket and gave him his teddy bear as he kissed his hair.

"I hope you don't have any nightmares." Bridgette said rubbing his hair, then touching his diapered crotch for a brief second.

"Okay Mommy, and to make sure that I don't have a nightmare..." Geoff said as he tied a squeaky toy to his hand.

"If I get scared, I squeeze." Geoff said as he kissed her back.

"Aww, relax baby. Even if you did have a nightmare. I will listen, and even if you have a sex dream, I will listen and understand completely." Bridgette said as she kissed Geoff's head again.

"Okay Mommy." Geoff said as she closed the fence on the crib and left the crib.

"I love you Geoffy." Bridgette said to him.

"I wuv you too Mommy." Geoff said as she turned off the lights as she closed the door and left the room as Geoff was sleeping happily as Bridgette went into the living room as she put something good on the TV as one of her favorite movies was on as it was "Soul Surfer" as she started watching it with some Celery Sticks and some ranch.

"Mmm...this is good stuff." Bridgette said as her phone went off and she answered.

"Hello?" Bridgette asked as it was her mother.

"Bridgette, Hi it's your Mom." Donna said as she looked like an older version of Bridgette.

"Hey Mom. It's been a few weeks, how are you?" Bridgette asked Donna.

"I'm doing well. How are you and Geoff?" Donna asked Bridgette.

"Doing great! Geoff and I are doing this roleplaying thing to spice up our relationship." Bridgette answered her.

"Oooh...in speaking of that your father and I heard that you were on a show called "Total Drama Babies" is that true?" Donna asked her.

"Yes Mom but it only aired on a video sharing website called YouBlogger and it was a hit...but the critics did give it mixed reviews." Bridgette answered her.

"I see that. Did you or anyone know about this before hand?" Donna asked.

"No, no way...nobody knew...anyway Geoff like I said is just taking a powernap...and the roleplaying is the AB/DL thing from Total Drama Babies." Bridgette answered her.

"Okay and that's fine with me. Is it only temporarily?" Donna asked.

"Yes it is. How's Dad?" Bridgette answered and asked her.

"He's doing great. Anyway, I told him about it and he was shocked by it and I don't mean like going into depression...but he was just surprised for a bit but I told him that it was another one of Chris McLean's stupid little stunts and so we sued him and won." Donna responded back.

"Holy cow, I think that was a little too much...but than again you did do the right thing." Bridgette said to her.

"Here is dad." Donna said as she gave the phone to Bridgette's dad as he looked like a mix of an older Geoff and WWE Hall of Famer Edge.

"Hey Bridge." Michael said to Bridgette.

"Hey Dad, so you know about the TDB thing and she told you about the roleplaying thing huh?" Bridgette asked him.

"Yeah...and hey look Bridgette, do what you and Geoff wanna do as long as it's short and not forever and as long as it makes you happy. But I can tell this but...it is damn wierd Bridgette. Anyway, I love you Bridgette and I always will because you are family." Michael said to Bridgette.

"Thanks Dad...anyway I got to get back to my movie in a second, and I was eating my snack." Bridgette said to him.

"Sorry Bridgette, anyway...I-I just hope that crappy TDB Show didn't ruin anything didn't it?" Michael asked her.

"No Dad...the site shut down a day after the show ended." Bridgette answered him.

"Good, one last thing." Michael replied towards Bridgette.

"What is it Dad?" Bridgette asked him.

"I know it's only temporarily and all but...how long are you and Geoff gonna keep up the AB/DL Rolepay up?" Michael asked her.

"Only until tomorrow." Bridgette answered him.

"Well that's wonderful because your anniversary with Geoff is coming up and we want to have dinner with you guys." Michael responded back with a smile.

"Okay Dad what sounds like a great plan...anyway I gotta get going. Tell Mom I said "I Love You" okay?" Bridgette said to him.

"I will. Bye." Michael answered Bridgette's request.

"Bye." Bridgette said as she hung up thus ending the 10 minute phone call.

"Now...I wonder Geoff is dreaming about, Hmmm..." Bridgette said to herself as she resumed the movie and resumed eating her snack.

Meanwhile we go to Geoff who had a bulge in his diaper as it was forming a huge tent in it as he was currently dreaming probably the best thing he's dreamt of in a while as he was making love with Bridgette as he unknowingly got his right hand down to inside of his diaper and then began to stroke his incredibly hard penis while he was still asleep.

"Ohhh, that's right Bridgette. You like that hard cock do ya Bridgey?" Geoff said as he stroked it hard and fast.

"Yeah this is only for you to ride on so enjoy the ride babe, Ohhhhhhhhhh..." Geoff also said as he increased the pleasure as he moaned.

"Ahhhhhh...yes...yeah...Bridgette...get ready...oh, shit! I'm gonna cum...I'm cumming!" Geoff clenched his dick as it started to rumble as it was gonna erupt like Mount Pompeii.

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" Geoff grunted and groaned as a monstrous stream of cum shot out of his cock and into his diaper as he kept shooting his load. The sensation felt awesome for Geoff as he finally stopped.

"Ahhh, that was freaking awesome." Geoff said as he fell back asleep for another 10 minutes until Bridgette came inside into his room.

"Wakey-Wakey baby boy." Bridgette said as she woke him up by kissing his head.

"Hey Mommy." Geoff said as she opened the fence to the crib as she smelled something.

"Geoff?" Bridgette asked him as she took him to the changing table.

"Yes?" Geoff responded back with a question of his own.

"Why is there sperm in your diaper?" Bridgette asked him as she took off his diaper it obviously covered with his own sperm.

"I had a sex dream about us having romantic and wonderful sex." Geoff answered honestly.

"Okay then. That's a good and legit excuse. It's time for your change...and I made some dinner for you as well." Bridgette said as she started to change his diaper.

"Cool, what did you make?" Geoff asked her.

"I made something that I think you are gonna love." Bridgette answered him.

"What is it Mommy?" Geoff asked her.

"I made your favorite...I made a Three Meat Pizza with Bacon, Sausage, and Pepperoni...mushed bananas, and brownies with Milk for dessert." Bridgette answered him.

"Wow...that is so awesome!" Geoff said to her.

"Thanks Geoffy, I made myself Pasta with sliced apples and celery sticks with water." Bridgette said to him.

"Cool...I'm ready to eat whenever you are." Geoff said to her.

"Great. Dinner is ready." Bridgette said as she took Geoff to the kitchen as she put him on the high chair as they began eating.

"MMMMM...this is delicious!" Geoff said as he loved the Pizza.

"Thanks Geoff." Bridgette said to him.

"No pwoblem Mommy." Geoff said as they kept on eating until they were full.

"Mommy, I don't think I can eat anymore." Geoff said to Bridgette as she wiped his face as there was some food still on his face.

"Well does baby want his Brownies?" Bridgette asked him.

"Yes Mommy of course I want my Brownies." Geoff answered her as she gave it to him as they split the brownies.

"Thanks for splitting the brownies Geoff." Bridgette said as she thanked him for doing the gentlemanly thing.

"Bridgette, you are welcome I mean...as this day comes to an end, this roleplaying thing has been awesome. Anyway...I am thinking about it but after tonight we should stop for at least a few days because of the anniversary and what not." Geoff said to her.

"Okay...and I am thinking that we have dinner with my parents." Bridgette said to him.

"I'm game babe." Geoff answered as they kissed.

"Well, after the date we should just make sweet love I don't care what the theme is." Bridgette said to him.

"Well...thanks." Geoff said to her.

"No problem, now I have a surprise for you." Bridgette said as she put on a movie as they sat on the floor as the movie began as it was "Ace Ventura: Pet Detective" as Geoff was excited.

"Aww, you know me too well." Geoff said to Bridgette.

"Yep." Bridgette said as they kissed as they watched the movie for the next 90 minutes until it ended as they resumed the roleplaying again.

"Well Mommy, the movie was a great surprise." Geoff said to Bridgette.

"Well that's awesome sweetie. Is there anything else that baby wants?" Bridgette asked him as she went under his diaper as she touched his penis.

"I think you're touching it..." Geoff said as he moaned and blushed.

"I am...baby wants pleasure time." Bridgette said to him.

"Baby does want some pleasure." Geoff answered her as she put his tongue in her mouth as she French Kissed her.

"Good. Because you are gonna get some right now." Bridgette said as she grabbed his penis and started to stroke it with one hand, and the other hand she used to rub the outside of his diaper to keep Geoff very aroused.

"Oh God, That feels really good Mommy." Geoff moaned in sexual pleasure.

"Who's a good baby?" Bridgette asked him as she rubbed faster and harder as he was turned on.

"Ohhhhhhhhh...God, you are like an Uber-Babe Mommy." Geoff moaned.

"Who is a very Good Baby?" Bridgette asked him seductively.

"I am...I'm a good and a bad baby." Geoff said sedutive right back at Bridgette.

"Good Baby." Bridgette said as she moved Geoff's penis out of the frontal of his diaper as she starts stroking it harder than ever before.

"I know what you want so badly..." Bridgette said to him.

"Okay, I don't care if I have to wait our anniversary. This feels awesome! Keep it up Mommy!" Geoff said to her.

"Baby Hard, Mommy want some." Bridgette said as she went down and began sucking him.

"Wow, Keep this going Mommy." Geoff said as she stopped for a minute.

"You got it my Sexy Baby Boy..." Bridgette said seductive again as she started deepthroating Geoff's hard One-Eyed Monster.

"OH DEAR GOD! YES! YES! KEEP GOING! AAAAH! KEEP IT UP!" Geoff moaned, groaned, screamed, and shouted as Bridgette kept on going as she groped his padded butt as Geoff was near his orgasm as he started panting a little bit.

"Awwwww...is Baby gonna cumsies all over his diapey?" Bridgette asked him.

"YES! IT'S GONNA BE CUMFALL!" Geoff moaned and shouted as he was getting closer and closer by the second.

"Then do it for Mommy!" Bridgette said as the inevitable climax was about to happen.

"AUUUUUUUUUUUUUUGGGGGGGGGGHHHHHHHHH!" Geoff groaned as there was cum that came out of his cock the size of a waterfall as the most of the cum was all over his diaper as he stopped cumming for a second as Bridgette took Geoff's dick out of the frontal of his diaper and she stroked it really hard as it was in her mouth and she sucked his hard dick as he resumed climaxing as she got all of his remaining man-made milky until he stopped.

"Mmmmmm...that was tasty and that was only a preview of what's going to happen on our anniversary. Theme does not even matter, it'll be perfect. So Geoffy what did you think?" Bridgette asked her.

"It was awesome..." Geoff answered Bridgette.

"I am so glad you liked it, now Geoffy...do you want a diapey changey?" Bridgette asked him.

"Yes I do Mommy." Geoff answered her as she kissed Geoff as they were briefly making out.

"MMMMMmmmm." Geoff and Bridgette moaned as they kept making out.

"God Bridgey, you are so hot. It doesn't matter if you sported a classy dress, a bikini, lingerie, diapers, or even flat out naked you are freaking hot!" Geoff said as he complimented her.

"Thanks Geoffy." Bridgette said she took him to the changing table as she took off his cum filled diaper.

"Your welcome babe." Geoff responded back as she wiped his privtaes clean, powdered it, and put a fresh and clean diaper on him as she gave him his pacifier and his stuffed Lion named "Simba" as Geoff was happy.

"How do you feel Geoffy?" Bridgette asked him as he began to fall asleep a bit.

"I feel better, but just sleepy." Geoff answered her.

"That's good because it's nighty-night time." Bridgette said as she took him to his crib and covered him with his blanket as Geoff grabbed his pacifier put it in his mouth as Bridgette kissed his head.

"Goodnight Geoffy." Bridgette said to him.

"Goodnight Bridgey Bear." Geoff responded back as she turned off the light and closed the door as Geoff fell asleep.

Two days later they were taking a break from the role playing as the Anniversary was only two days away.

 **Well you think that's the end of the story right? *Laughs* WRONG! There are only two chapters left.**

 **READ AND REVIEW!**


	4. Surprises

Suprises

 **Disclaimer: This is chapter four of "Padded Love 2" as Geoff and Bridgette have Dinner with Bridgette's Parents as Geoff has a surprise for her during the dinner and afterwards Geoff will have one more surprise. But after Bridgette sees the last surprise how will Bridgette respond? You'll find out in the story.**

 **P.S. Geoff and Bridgette are not wearing diapers until later in the chapter. ENJOY!**

 **Chapter 4: Surprises**

Geoff and Bridgette were having dinner with her parents named Donna and Michael Sanders as they were eating a classy dinner at Blue Water Cafe as everyone was sporting nice clothes.

Geoff had a Beef Tenderloin with a glass of water with ice, while Bridgette had Seasonal Mixed Greens with the same drink as Geoff, while her parents had Seafood Tasting for Two with Wine as they finished dinner and now they were waiting for the check as Geoff had his first surprise in his pocket.

It was 21 Karat Diamond Engagement as it was the perfect engagement ring which cost $1,500 as he used some of his winnings to buy it.

"Mr. and Mrs. Sanders will you excuse me? I need to talk to Bridgette alone." Geoff said to Donna and Michael.

"Sure thing Geoff, anything for you." Donna said as she and Michael left the table but still they watched as Geoff began to speak to Bridgette.

"Bridgette, ever since I laid my eyes on you I have loved you and I worked really hard to win your affections during Total Drama Island and it paid off as we started dating after I got voted off. Sure we just makeout and rarely go out on dates but whenever we go out a date it's memorable and you are a gorgeous woman, a natural surfer, a great singer, and a fantastic cookl." Geoff said to Bridgette complimenting her.

"Geoff that is so sweet." Bridgette said as she kissed his lips.

"And Geoff, thanks for this incredible dinner, the food was delicious as always and you are equally talented as I am...you are a great surfer as you learned a lot from me during Total Drama All-Stars and you are a great singer as well. You are even a funny guy as well, also you are seriously hot as you make by Body go crazy whever you wear something sexy and even if you wear something that's not supposed to be sexy you still make it sexy as you have turned me on during this roleplay thing." Bridgette responded back to him.

"Thanks Babe and so were you...you made something that was not aupposed to be sexy and you made it look One Hundred Zillion Times Sexier...the point is it does not matter what you wear, you are always sexy and the outside doesn't even matter. It's on what the inside that counts." Geoff answered her.

"Awww...that is so sweet and that is so true, I agree with what you say about you as well, other than my Dad you are one of the most nicest and caring people I have ever known in my life." Bridgette told Geoff.

"Thanks Babe...and same thing to you, you are laid back and nice and peaceful and easy-going...that's why I love you." Geoff said back to her.

"I love you Geoffy." Bridgette said to him.

"I love you too Cutie-Patootie." Geoff responded back.

"I have a surprise for ya." Geoff said as he got down on one knee as Bridgette gasped.

"Oh My God, Geoffy are you serious?" Bridgette asked him as he opened it which revealed the engagement ring.

"I am more serious than ever before." Geoff answered her.

"Bridgette Kristin Sanders, I have loved you for a long time and I wanted to ask you four simple words." Geoff said to her as Bridgette started to form tears into her eyes.

"Bridgette Sanders...will you marry me?" Geoff asked her.

"Awwwww..." Everyone in the restuarant said.

"Oh my God he proposed to her." Donna said to Michael.

"It's amazing...it's how I proposed to you wasn't it?" Michael asked her.

"Yeah, it was before Prom." Donna said to Michael.

"Say yes!" A restuarant guest shouted as Bridgette blushed.

"Ohh...Geoffy. Yes! Yes! I will Marry You!" Bridgette said as she and Geoff kissed as everyone applauded them as congratulations were in order as Donna and Michael came back.

"What's all the hoopla about?" Donna asked them playing dumb.

"Mom, Dad...we're engaged." Bridgette said to them.

"That is wonderful news! Congratulations!" Donna said to them as she hugged Bridgette.

"My daughter getting married to Geoff who is the perfect guy...and I offer my congratulations." Michael said as he offered a handshake to Geoff.

"Well, thank you Mr. Sanders." Geoff said to him.

"No...thank you and it's Michael...call me Michael." Michael said to Geoff.

"Geoffy...you didn't have to do this." Bridgette said as she wiped off her tears.

"Sure I did, and now let's go home." Geoff said as he, Bridgette, Donna, and Michael left the restuarant as they followed suit to Geoff's house where everyone had their respctive cars.

"I cannot believe that you live so close to the restuarant...anyway your Father and I have got to go home." Donna said to Bridgette.

"Okay Mom, see you later and I will tell you when the wedding is." Bridgette told her.

"Okay sweetie." Michael said as they left in their 2009 Toyota Camry Hybrid as they left to go back to Hawaii.

"See you later guys!" Geoff said as they drove off to the airport.

"Geoffy I just need to grab my stuff that I packed when I started thr Roleplaying a few days ago." Bridgette said to him as she stepped back into the house.

"Look Bridgey, getting married is a big step...but I think we are ready for it do you?" Geoff asked her.

"Geoffy...of course we are ready. I am so stoked for it, I mean after doing this I know we will be great parents...minus the sexual acts we did...but other than that we will be great parents." Bridgette said to him.

"That's great! I am stoked as well, I mean...this taught me lots of responsibilities about being a parent and about running a house and with being back on the aftermath in about a month or so we need time to adjust being a married couple." Geoff responded back as he gave Bridgette her bags of regualr clothes as he did laundry duty before they left as he washed all of her clothes that she wore as he also gave her the rest of her stuff as the baby stuff was put up in the attic.

"Geoffy...wait a second, you don't have to put it there...put it in the hallway closet." Bridgette said to him.

"Why?" Geoff asked her.

"Sweetie, we might do it one more time before we get married and after that we might do it once a year until we have a baby of our own and then...we might have to have a getaway weekend like couples have a weekend from their lives at a romantic hotel room...we might do AB/DL thing once a year for a weekend where one day, you're the baby and I'm the mommy, and I'm the baby and you're the daddy and we're both wearing diapers." Bridgette said as she proposed what sounds good on paper and good to some but for others it is creepy as fucking hell.

"Bridgey...I love what you think." Geoff said as he put the baby stuff away.

"Thanks. But hold on a second." Bridgette responded.

"What's up?" Geoff asked Bridgette.

"Can you grab some of my diapers?" Bridgette asked him.

"Of course." Geoff answered her as he grabbed them and gave them to her.

"Here you go." Geoff said to Bridgette as she put them in her suitcase.

"Thanks Geoffy." Bridgette kissed him.

"You're welcome. Besides you only have four diapers left." Geoff said to her.

"I know, I'm gonna miss using them." Bridgette said to Geoff.

"Me too...tonight, I have a surprise for our anniversary tomorrow and it involves what theme are we gonna do for having sex." Geoff said to her.

"Wow...I am going to love that." Bridgette laughed, and giggled as she blushed like she did when she saw Alejandro but thankfully Alejandro was not there.

"You blushed at me like you did during that song "Come Fly With Us" during Total Drama World Tour...when Alejandro spoke to you and Lindsay." Geoff said as he told her.

"I know, but Alejandro was manipulative and evil...and he is so oily, slimy, gross, and ugly...not sexy at all. Unlike you." Bridgette said as she touched his gential region.

"God Bridgey...I wish we can have sex right now." Geoff said to her.

"Me too...but it'll be one more day." Bridgette said as she kissed his lips.

"I gotta get home." Bridgette said as Geoff carried her luggage to the car.

"You are such a Gentleman and I am so glad to be engaged to you." Bridgette said to Geoff.

"Thanks sweetie." Geoff said to Bridgette as he took her to the drivers seat of her car and finished putting the luggage in her car as he closed the trunk of her 2016 Ford Focus which was Ocean Blue.

"I will see you tomorrow." Geoff said as they kissed one last time for the night as Bridgette had the engagement ring on her ring finger as she drove off and went back home which was across town.

"Whew...what a night." Geoff said to himself.

"Yo Brah! I heard about the engagement Congratulations!" Brody shouted to Geoff.

"Thanks Dude! How did everything go with MacArthur?" Geoff asked him.

 **They were talking like Rocky and Paulie were "Calling" each other during "Rocky" and it was back then during 1976 and it was before cell phones/smartphones/social media/skype and more so you catch my drift right? Anyway back to the story.**

"It went great man! You wanna play some PS4?" Brody responded back.

"Can't dude...tired and I have my anniversary with Bridgey tomorrow." Geoff answered him.

"Right man...well do you and Bridgette wanna hang out after the anniversary?" Brody asked him.

"Yeah man! And if you hear "Gett Off" by Prince and The Power New Generation Band, that's me doing something sexy as a present to Bridgette." Geoff said to Brody as he laughed his ass off for a second before he realized it.

"Ohhhh...Okay! I will not call the cops." Brody said to Brody.

"Dude, you don't have to call the police...relax. Anyway if you hear any loud groans, grunts, or screaming that's also me and it's the same reason." Geoff explained to him as Brody gave him a thumbs up.

"Kay man...have fun." Brody said to Geoff.

"Alright." Geoff said as he went inside and shut the door.

"Finally...it's good to be home alone, at last." Geoff said to himself as he grabbed a bottle of water and drank it for a second as he thought about what to do.

"Well I also have my Bed back for the first time in a few days...what should I do?" GEoff asked himself as he thought about it.

"Got it!" Geoff said as he grabbed a pair of his adult diapers and put them on and put his shorts, and his pink open shirt back on.

"Well...I got the diapers, all I need now are the music and the Video Camera." Geoff said as he thought about it as he turned on his TV in his room and switched it to the Apple TV where it had his music from his iPhone as it had "Gett Off" from Prince's days from when he had Prince and The New Power Generation Band as he grabbed his iPhone and he switched it to Camera as he switched it to where the camera was pointing at his face and also switched it to Video as he had it almost set up as there was one of those selfie sticks/phone stands as he used it and stuck it up to the poles of the bed to get the perfect angle of Geoff's entire body and then it was showtime as he pressed record on his iPhone and thus the diaper solo begins.

"Hey Bridgette. Happy Anniversary Bridgey Bear, here is the other surprise that I have for you. I have been planning this for the past few days and I worked hard on this so I hope you love it." Geoff said as the song "Gett Off" by Prince and The New Power Generation Band started to play.

Then Geoff started the striptease by taking off his sandals and then he took off his cowboy hat showing off his perfect, gorgeous, and lucious blonde hair.

"My little piggies are cute Bridgey and you do love my hair...but that's nothing new." Geoff said as he took off his open shirt showing off his rockous and one of the best six pack ABS in all of Canada.

"Bridgey I know you like my Abs but that's not what you came to see babe." Geoff said as he took off his shorts by unzipping them slowly as he revealed his diapers as they were gorgeous, white, and so soft as he was rubbing his diaper everywhere including his butt as the song finished as he had probably the best diaper erection/bulge.

"Here we are, this is the surprise. I am going to pleasure myself in diapers to you, these last several days have been fun and it's gonna be even more fun after I do this solo and if you're watching this Bridgette, I love you." Geoff said as he kissed the camera lens of the iPhone.

"And there is an extra treat." Geoff said as he took off the frontal section of his diaper to reveal his hard 10-inch erection.

"Yeah, this is hard just for you." Geoff said as he was full of sexual excitement as he put the frontal section of his diaper back on as he started to stroke his hard cock inside of his diaper with one hand and rub the outside of his diapered crotch with the other because he wanted it to last a long time.

"This is all for you Baby." Geoff said as he stroked his shaft a little bit faster this time.

"It's all for you Bwidgey Bear." Geoff said as he started to speak baby talk by accident but then he liked it so then decided to use it as he moaned.

"Ohhhhh...It's getting hawder by the minute...No by the second!" Geoff said as he went even faster now.

"Ohhhh My God! It's like you're there Bridgette!" Geoff said as he was loving it and he gritted his teeth for a bit as he kept shafting his hard dingaling like crazy.

"Ahhhhhhhhh..." Geoff moaned loudly like crazy as his entire body and the tip of his hard dicky felt like he was gonna explode with the most orgasmic intensity he's felt in a while as he was gonna explode more louder than Canada winning the Gold Medal against the USA in the 2010 Olympics at Vancouver.

 **If you got my reference at all it would be epic!**

"AAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH...SHIT! OH MY GOD! THIS IS GREAT! THIS FEELS SO GWEAT!" Geoff moaned as he kept on going as his hard elk tree was now near his chest as he went even faster than he ever dreamt of in his life.

"I'M GONNA CUMSIES! I'M GONNA CUM RIGHT NOW AND IT'S ALL FOR YOU BRIDGETTE! HERE I CUM! HERE I CUUMMMMMM!" Geoff moaned and groaned as he pulsated his cock as it was rumbling all over his bedroom as something was gonna blow inside of him as his cock had gotten so Red like the Maple Leaf flag and his cock was so hard like a Hockey Stick that was going to break after constant use...but don't worry Geoff's cock was not gonna break, here comes the climax.

"AUUUUUUUUUUUGGGGGGGHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" Geoff screamed as he came over his diaper as the rest of his Cum was shot all over his stomach as he panted heavily as he sighed in relief.

"Whew..." Geoff said to himself as he wiped off the man milk he had on his stomach as he smiled at the camera as he grabbed his hat, put his shirt back on, and had with sexually sexy smile on his face that could turn Bridgette on in no time.

"Happy Anniversary Babe. All of this was for you. I would not do this for anyone else...except for Brody if I was Gay but anyway...I hope you like, No...I hope you love it. I gotta go, Baby Geoffy needs to do change his own diapey." Geoff said as he laughed a bit as he looked like an idiot for a second.

"Sorry about that Brody thing, I was joking...anyway seriously I do have to go now and I do have to change my diaper and I love you. Happy Anniversary and I'll see you tomorrow." Geoff said as he blew a kiss to the camera and stopped recording as he did exactly that all by himself.

"Man...diapers are just so comfy, and that was so Hot and fun to do. I hope Bridgette loves my video...and come on do I really expect Brody...that one was just a joke." Geoff said to himself as he grabbed his pacifier from his closet in the hallway and his teddy bear.

"Just one more night but by myself this time." Geoff said as he turned off the TV and shut off the lights as he sent the video to Bridgette via message as he falls asleep.

 **Meanwhile...across town at Bridgette's House in her bedroom.**

Bridgette was in her Pajamas as it was a ocean blue shirt as it had the words "Surfer Chick" on there in Blue as her bottoms were shorts that were like Zoey's Pajama Bottoms but they were in Ocean Blue as she also had her Ocean Blue Hoodie on as she was about to get ready to go to bed until her phone vibrates.

"Huh?" Bridgette said in confusion as she grabbed her iPhone 6S Plus as she got a video message.

"Who could this be? I hope not Sierra...no offense but the last thing I need is her hyperness at midnight." Bridgette said to herself as she saw the message as it was from Geoff.

"Geoff? What did he send me?" Bridgette asked herself as she cehcked out his diaper solo.

"Oh my Gosh...he didn't have to do this." Bridgette said as she giggled and blushed as she was turned on by his hard dick.

"Wow it's hard and big." Bridgette became briefly enamored as she watched the rest of the clip as an idea formed in her head.

"I got an idea." Bridgette said as she grabbed her diapers, put them on under her PJ's as she grabbed her phone and put where Geoff put his phone but minus the Selfie Sticks and Minus the Apple TV.

"Well...I think I can give him something nice...and wet." Bridgette said to herself as she was seductive as hell.

"It's time." Bridgette said as she started the solo by pressing record on her phone.

"Hey Geoffy...first off thankies for the pwesent." Bridgette said as she got the baby talk already started.

"I got the perfect gift, I'm gonna respond back. Striptease and everything." Bridgette said as "Pour Some Sugar On Me" by Def Leppard started to play as she began the striptease as she took off her Pajama Jacket, and her top, revealing her bra which was ocean blue as well.

"Geoffy...you like my chest so far? Well get ready for the main event and it's a co-main event." Bridgette as she took off her shorts revealing her Diaper which had Snuggies and had ocean blue dolphins.

"Here are my diapeys...really sexy I know but here's the real suwprise." Bridgette said sexually as she took off her scrunchie revealing her hair at full length and she took off her bra revealing her C-Cup Breasts as they were beautiful as former WWE Women's Champions Sable's set of Cannons...even better.

"Here it is...my hair at full length. It's incredible along with my boobies and diapeys." Bridgette said as she began rubbing her diapered area.

"Ohhhhhhhhhhhh, this is for you Geoffy." Bridgette moaned as she was in wonderful pleasure already as she breathed for a second before she continued.

"Ohhhhhh, this feels gweat." Bridgette moaned as she loved every bit of pleasure.

"Baby girl feel so sexy and maybe wet." Bridgette said as she began to pee in her diaper as she gasped and sigh in relief.

"Oh, yeeeaaaaahhhhh. Baby girl feel wet." Bridgette said as she finished peeing in her diaper as she rubs her diapered crotch to feel the pee in her diaper.

"Ahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh, this feels good. I got to get back to Wubbing my Diapie." Bridgette said as she resumed.

"It especially feels good when baby pee wubby into my pwivate pawts." Bridgette moaned euphoric as she saw her open drawer as she saw a blue dildo as she grabbed it.

"Ooooooooh...look what I found Geoffy, I found a dildo." Bridgette said as she was about to resume her baby talk.

"Now...because I have this toy. I can use this to make wots of cumsies!" Bridgette said as she was more giddy than a sexy school girl wanting her crush to get her laid as she starts penetrating her pussy with said dildo.

"Ohhh...Ooooooh..." Bridgette moaned.

"I'm such a naughty baby." Bridgette said sexually.

"Baby give dildo kissy!" Bridgette said as she drooled as she kissed the dildo as she gave it a blowjob.

"Mmmmmmm...MMMMMMMMmmm...!" Bridgette muffled as she was more turned of than ever before.

"Geoffy it is like you are there actually fucking me right now!" Bridgette moaned as her speed was faster than ever.

"It's like your fucking my diapered pussy right now! It's so fucking awesome!" Bridgette moaned as she was getting euphoric like she was doing pot but she really was not as she keeps moaning.

"Ohhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh...!" Bridgette moaned as she kept the pace up as she went faster and even harder as she loved it.

"OH MY GOD! OH MY GOD!" Bridgette moaned even louder as she imagined Geoff giving it to her as she loved the pleasure.

"AHHHH! Schmoopy-Poo! FUCK MY DIAPERED PUSSY!" Bridgette moaned extremely loud.

"It feels so hot to...FUCK...ME...UP!" Bridgette moaned, squealed, and screamed as she was closer to orgasm.

"OH GOD, OH GOD, OH MY GOD! OH MY GOD! I'M GONNA CUM! I'M GONNA CUMSIES! I'M GONNA CRASH WAVES IN MY PWETTY DIAPEYS! HERE CUM GEOFFY BEAR!" Bridgette shouted and squealed like a dolphin.

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" Bridgette screamed as she came all over her diaper as she began to pant.

"Here's one final present." Bridgette said as she went stinky in her diaper as she sighed relief and giggled.

"That felt weally good, and I hope you enjoyed the show Geoffy." Bridgette said as she tied her hair back into the pony-tail...as she put her bra and shirt back on.

"I gotta go...maybe tomorrow night...on our actual anniversary...we can have some hot, horny, sweaty, naughty, fun, sexy, diaper sex?" Bridgette asked as she nodded to the camera as she said it in a sexual way.

"Gotta go...Baby Bwidgey Bear needs her diapey to be changed. Until then...bye-bye." Bridgette said as blew the camera on her phone a kiss as she turns it off as she changed her diaper and send the video to Geoff.

"That was fun." Bridgette said to herself as she turned off the lights as she fell asleep.

 **Read and Review!**


	5. Geoff and Bridgette's Padded Anniversary

Geoff and Bridgette's Padded Anniversary.

 **Disclaimer: This is the 5th and final chapter of "Padded Love 2" and this takes place one night after the anniversary when Geoff proposed to Bridgette, she accepted and Geoff and Bridgette pleasured themselves in diapers and recorded it on video with their iPhones and send it to each other to turn each other on as Bridgette proposed to Geoff to have Diaper Sex with her on their Anniversary...anyway now we start but there is one last thing. ENJOY!**

 **Chapter 5: Geoff and Bridgette's Padded Anniversary**

It was 24 Hours after the engagement as the news spread all over the city of Vancouver like wildfire with congratulations from family, friends, and more as today was Geoff and Bridgette's anniversary of when they first met.

Bridgette dials up Geoff's phone number and he answers as Geoff woke up as he was wearing boxers this time with his pink open shirt.

"Happy Anniversary Babe." Geoff said as he smiled.

"Awww...thanks Geoffy." Bridgette responded with a smile of her own.

"No problem Bridgey...did you send me a video?" Geoff asked her.

"Yeah I did." Bridgette answered her.

"Cool, I'll check it out later...anyway, I got to get dressed for the day." Geoff said to her.

"Geoffy, I'll join ya...is it okay if I spend the day at your house?" Bridgette asked him.

"Sure babe." Geoff said as he put on shorts and sandals as he started to make breakfast.

"Awesome! I'll come on over." Bridgette said as she grabbed some of her diapers as she packed some of her clothes including her pajamas.

"I am looking forward to this Anniversary." Geoff said to her.

"Me too." Bridgette said as they both hung up as Bridgette arrived as she rang the doorbell.

"Got it Bridgey Bear." Geoff said as he came up to the door and opened it.

"Come on in my lady." Geoff said as she came into the house.

"Thank you Schmoopy-Boo." Bridgette said as they kissed each other on the lips.

"Mmmm...you still kiss really great babe." Geoff said to her.

"Thank you." Bridgette said to him as he finsihed his breakfast as it was Pancakes with Chocolate Chips and a smiley face.

"Happy Anniversary Bridgey Bear." Geoff said to her as he gave Bridgette a plate of the pancakes.

"Geoffy...this is so nice!" Bridgette said to him as she kissed him.

"Thanks." Geoff said as they ate their pancakes.

"Gosh Geoff, I am so full! How did you learn to make such awesome Pancakes?" Bridgette asked him.

"I learned from a great lady." Geoff answered her.

"Who?" Bridgette responded back with a question of her own.

"You...well that and Mom taught me how to cook." Geoff answered her.

"Awww...it's sweet to have a husband that cooks." Bridgette said to him.

"Well Bridgette, look...I still feel a little bit guilty about the comment I made when I mentioned Evan's Mom who's really hot." Geoff said as he blushed in embarrasement.

"Geoff, it's okay...when I said "Excuse Me" I was a bit mad because you compared me to your friend's mom. But I appreciate the effort sweetie...now that's been forever since that day, you were basically telling me that I looked good cooking and thank you for saying that." Bridgette said as she kissed him.

"You're welcome babe." Geoff responded back as she grabbed her surfboard.

"Wanna go Surfing in a bit?" Bridgette asked him.

"I would love that." Geoff answered back as she grabbed her wetsuit.

"Bridgey-Bear...is there something that's been on your mind also since last night?" Geoff asked her.

"Yeah. Ever since we got engaged I look back at my house and it's small and it's across town as it's in the city, as yours is nice and it's at the beach and you can see the ocean from here...and I wanted to ask you if can I move in immediately?" Bridgette asked him.

"Bridgey...you may." Geoff said as Bridgette took her wetsuit as she took off her normal clothes as thankfully she did not have her diaper with her this time even though she did have her diapers with her as she did put on a version of her wetsuit which is actually a bikini cut springsuit.

"Geoffy...here's a new version of my wetsuit." Bridgette said as Geoff turned around as she looked stunning.

"Wow...you look really hot!" Geoff said as he grabbed his board shorts and changed into them really quickly and grabbed his surfboard.

"Let's go Surfing." Bridgette said as they went to the beach as they surfed for more than an hour they had a lot of fun, they wiped out, and they obviously got wet together in the water as they left the beach water laughing and smiling.

"You still have the Surf in you Geoffy. I'm shocked that you use White Stallion Glue to keep your hat on your head...and I'm shocked that you didn't use it last night." Bridgette said to him.

"It's not really glue it's hair gel but still...I use it in order to keep my hat on." Geoff said as he took off his hat.

"Anyway, it's lunchtime as I also made lunch this morning before you arrived as it was Kale Salad, with Apples, Cranberries, and Pecans for you and for me I made myself a T-Bone Steak with Red Wine Raisins." Geoff said as he brought it out to the kitchen as she was surprised.

"Wow! Geoff! You went out of your way!" Bridgette said as she dried up and got redressed back into her clothes and began eating.

"You know something...I checked out that video." Geoff said to her.

"Really?" Bridgette asked him.

"Yeah, and I have to admit...you surprised me and it was awesome." Geoff said and answered her.

"Thanks Geoffy...so was yours." Bridgette said as she was eating.

"MMMmmm...this food is impressive!" Bridgette said as she loved the food he made.

"Well thanks, I worked on it all morning." Geoff said to Bridgette.

"Well Geoffy you really outdid yourself and I'm glad that we're getting married." Bridgette said to Geoff as they kissed.

"Yeah me too." Geoff responded back.

"Well, what should we do after this?" Bridgette asked him.

"Maybe talk about the good old days. Besides I got a few other presents for you as well." Geoff answered her as they finsihed eating about 15 minutes later.

"Bridgey...I have another surprise for you." Geoff said as she closed her eyes.

"Okay Geoff...what is it?" Bridgette asked him as Geoff took out two small beautiful puppies which the breed was a golden labrador as it was a female and male as they were born from the same litter.

"Open your eyes." Geoff said as she opened them and gasped.

"Awwww, Geoffy!" Bridgette said to him as they hugged each other.

"What are their names?" Bridgette asked him.

"Their names are Bubba and Dawn." Geoff answered her.

"They are so adorable." Bridgette said to him as she loved the puppies already.

"Well...I found them last night after I did the thing and I saw them and they looked so hungry and lonely and I thought...what the heck right. Since I got another dog from when I was a young teenager and it was a Larbrador Retriever and his name is "Thor" and he is the nicest dog in the world." Geoff told her.

"Anyway...since last night, Thor has taken care of them and welcomed those puppies and more." Geoff said to her.

"Geoff, I've seen your dog and your right...he's cute and those puppies are cute also." Bridgette said to him.

"Yeah babe." Geoff said to her as they kissed.

"Well...anyway, I remember when we met and at first I thought you were trying to make a fool out of yourself but you were not. You made me smile right from the start and I fell in love with you from the start as you did and you went through hell to win me over like that heart shaped bowl...which was so sweet and it was nice." Bridgette said to him.

"I know but it was stupid, and when I confessed my feelings for you to you and I didn't vote you off...it felt great." Geoff told her as they kept on talking well into the night.

"Well it's almost dinnertime but even though we made up from the time that I acted like I was captian Hollywood...I still feel guilty for what I did." Geoff said to her.

"Geoff, it happened. It's over and it was along time ago." Bridgette said to him.

"You're right babe. Anyway, sorry I can't take you out to a fancy/fine dining restuarant tonight for dinner." Geoff said to her.

"It's okay Geoffy...as long as I'm with you." Bridgette said to her as she kissed him.

"Well thankfully I also cooked our dinner...which is a Bistro Steak and Roasted Potatoes for me and Cheesy Spaghetti with Dill and Peppercorns Sauce and Skinny Brownies that are under 140 Calories as I also put on a very good movie called "The Money Pit" as they put it on.

"Man...they have a good cast. Tom Hanks, and Shelley Long." Bridgette said to him.

"So...have you thought about my proposal about diaper sex for tonight?" Bridgette asked him.

"Well...I'll think about it babe, It definitely sounds like a great idea dear." Geoff answered her as they kept on eating their dinner during the movie until they finished their meal as Geoff paused the movie to put their dishes away and clean them before going back to the living room and resuming the movie.

"That dinner was awesome Geoffy Bear." Bridgette said as she kissed him.

"Thanks Bridgey Bear." Geoff responded back with a kiss as they began a make-out session on the couch just like back in the beginning of the story as they were on Geoff's couch.

"God...it was a few days ago when we were making out that we started this roleplaying thing." Bridgette said as they kept on making out as the movie ended.

"Good God after all these years you still are a good kisser." Both of them said to each other as they kissed again to finish the makeout session.

"That was really nice." Geoff said to her.

"Absolutely, anyway, you get your stuff as you now sleep in my room." Geoff said as she unpacked her clothes and wetsuit as she put them in one of the empty drawers.

"I'll get the rest of my stuff in the next couple of days." Bridgette said to Geoff.

"Of course Bridgette, especially since it's our anniversary...anyway, I gotta get going to the store and get some other groceries I forgot to get last night." Geoff said to Bridgette.

"Bridgey, make yourself at home while I'm gone...I'll be back in 30 minutes and then it's time for the love making." Geoff said as she finished unpacking.

"Well...it's time to get ready." Bridgette said as she took off her clothes as she took off her panties as she put her diaper on as she rubbed it around just to get used to it again.

"Ahhh..." Bridgette sighed.

"Feels good to wear them again...especially for tonight." Bridgette said as she puts on her shorts as she waited around for Geoff to get home until he did.

"I'm home Bridgette!" Geoff said to her.

"I'm in the living room." Bridgette said to him.

"Hey, how are ya?" Geoff asked her.

"I'm doing good...just worn out...what a day." Bridgette answered him.

"I hear ya...are there anymore presents?" Geoff asked her.

"Yeah, just one more before the finale." Bridgette said to him as she gave him a yellow envelope with a bunch of tickets.

"Here it is...your last present. I bought it with my own money." Bridgette said to him as he opened up the envelope as it showed season tickets to the BC Lions of the Canadian Football League.

"Oh My God...these are Season Tickets for the BC Lions. I have been a fan of them all of my life, now I have season tickets. Thanks Bridgette...but I have an actual present for you." Geoff said to her as he got out the heart shaped clay bowl but re-wrote the quote which was originally "I hope you think of me whenever you drop lose change into this" and added another romantic and heartwarming quote which we will find out about in a second.

"Here it is." Geoff said as she gasped as he re-created the heart shaped bowl.

"Geoff...it's the heart-shaped bowl that I broke...it had a photo of two of us but it was from different photos." Bridgette said as she was so surprised, so happy, and she wanted to cry.

"Yeah, remember that quote I had in there that said "I hope you think of me whenver you drop lose change into this" Bridgette?" Geoff asked her.

"Yeah." Bridgette answered him.

"I added this one which says..." Geoff said as he cleared his throat.

"I will always love you from the bottom of my heart, forever and ever." Geoff said as she began to tear up a bit as she and Geoff hugged and kissed.

"Geoffy...it's beautiful!" Bridgette said as she cried happy tears.

"Thanks Bridgette...let's keep it as artwork." Geoff said to her.

"I would like that." Bridgette said to him as they put the bowl on the mantel on top of the fireplace.

"Well...I got to go and get ready for the finale of our Anniversary." Geoff told her.

"Okay Geoffy...I will be right here waiting for you." Bridgette said to him as Geoff went to his hallway closet as he grabbed one of his diapers as he took off his underwear and shorts as he powdered himself, and put the diaper on as he looked at himself and the mirror and thought to himself.

"Dang...I still look good like I did last night." Geoff's mind said as he puts his shorts back on.

"Here I am...and I'm ready!" Geoff said to her.

"That's awesome and so am I...but here's one last thing I would like to bring up." Bridgette said to him.

"Sure Bridgey...anything." Geoff said to her.

"Remember that challenge with you and Brody and the Komodo Dragons?" Bridgette asked him.

"Yeah why?" Geoff responded to her.

"Because you discussed the possibility of a princess being held captive by a Komodo Dragon and you doubted that you would save a girl in distress because, you were afraid of what I would think." Bridgette told him.

"Correct...so?" Geoff asked her.

"So...why would you doubt that you would save a girl because you were scared of what I would say?" Bridgette asked him.

"Because...I was afraid that a Komodo Dragon would burn you alive...than I realized that Komodo Dragons are really not dragons." Geoff answered her as they were walking on the stairs.

"I see that, but if that really did happen...me in distress Komodo Dragon or not...would you rescue me?" Bridgette asked him as they went to their room as they sat on their bed.

"Bridgey Bear...of course I would rescue you...you mean the world to me." Geoff said as he kissed her.

"Thanks Honey." Bridgette said to him as they kissed again.

"You are most certainly welcome." Geoff said to Bridgette.

"Well, now that we are in the bedroom...it's time for the Grand Finale of the Anniversary. Two words...Making Love." Bridgette told Geoff.

"Awesome!" Geoff said as he was looking forward to it.

"Well Geoff, now that you saw the video...what did you think of it?" Bridgette asked him.

"Honestly? it was amazing. Although, I will admit you did one up me with it." Geoff answered her.

"Thanks sweetie, so do you accept my proposal to hot, horny, sweaty, naughty, fun, sexy, and memorable diaper sex?" Bridgette asked Geoff.

"Bridgey Bear...my cutie patootie, babe...Bridgette...Yes I do accept the proposal to probably the most memorable diaper sex ever." Geoff answered.

"You know what? I don't even care if it was normal sex, or sex in the shower it's always fun with you." Geoff said to her as she took off her shorts which revealed her diapers.

"Then let's get started." Bridgette said to him.

"Okay. But first things first." Geoff said as he grabbed his iPad Pro and went to the camera portion of it as he went to video as Bridgette put her shorts back on.

"Okay you ready?" Geoff asked her.

"Babe...I've been ready since last night." Bridgette answered him.

"Okay now so am I." Geoff said as he pressed record to begin the sex tape.

"Then let's get stawted." Bridgette said to him as she started baby talk.

"Okay you Uber Baby." Geoff said as they began making out.

"MMMMMM..." Geoff and Bridgette moaned as they were also playing tonsil hockey with their tongues as they were French Kissing in simple terms.

"GOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOAAAAAAAAAALLLLLLL!" Geoff and Bridgette's minds said to each other as they kept making out as Bridgette's arms guided her hands to Geoff's waist and unbutttoned and unzipped his shorts as it revealed his diaper as she also stripped him of his shirt revealing his 6 Pac Abs, and his hat revealing his luscious hair and his face.

They stopped making out as she sexually giggled liked she did in "Total Drama Drama Drama Drama Island" as she did a very sexual and sexy smile as she was absolutley turned on.

"Happy to see you awoused." Geoff said to her.

"Thankies baby. How do I look?" Bridgette asked him.

"You look like better than any super model from around the world." Geoff answered her.

"Awww, thankies." Bridgette said to him as she looked at Geoff's bulge.

"Look someone is vewy awoused." Bridgette said as she got Geoff's hard 10 Pacifier out of the front of his diaper and began to suck it like it's her pacifier and or a baby bottle.

"MMMMMMMMMMMMMMMmmmmmmm..." Bridgette muffled as she stroked it sofly as well.

"Ohhhhhh..." Geoff moaned as she stopped for a second as she stroked it to keep it hard.

"Who's a vewy good baby boy so far?" Bridgette asked him.

"I am Bridge." Geoff answered as she resumed sucking his long and hard pacifier as she began to kiss it and blow it.

"MMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMM...!" Bridgette muffled as she kept on sucking his sausage.

"Wow, this is probably the only meat I will only ever eat in my life but he tastes so good." Bridgette's mind said.

"Whoa man, she can suck cock like a pro! I mean...who knew? and then it will be time for me to blow her away..." Geoff's mind said as Bridgette started to deepthroat him as Geoff was near orgasm.

"OHHHH! GO DEEPER!" Geoff moaned as she kept on going.

"MMMMMMMMMMMMmmmmmMMMMMMM...!" Bridgette muffled as she loved sucking Geoff's hard and meaty dick.

"I'M GONNA CUMMMMMMMMMMM!" Geoff moaned as he did so as he shot every bit of his milky inside of Bridgette's mouth as she swallowed all of it.

"MMMMMMMMMMmmm...that was delicious." Bridgette said as she kissed his lips.

"Thanks Babe, I don't want this to end." Geoff said to her.

"Good...don't let this end." Bridgette said to him as she moved the frontal of her diaper revealing her beautiful pink womb as Geoff was enamored by it.

"Now, baby boy can put his tongue in my cunt." Bridgette said in a dominatrix but sexy but also kind but still dominatrix tone as Geoff rubbed her for a second before he began deflowering her pink flower.

"Ohhhhhhhhhh...Good baby..." Bridgette moaned as she had this sexual, nymphomaniac-esque, look on her face as she loved the way he was licking her.

"Wow...he's a natural at licking me!" Bridgette's mind said as her mind was surprised.

"Oh my God she tastes so good! Like Strawberries!" Geoff's mind said as she started to squeal.

"Ohhhhhhhhh...Does baby boy want cumsies?" Bridgette asked him as he nodded up and down signaling yes.

"Good...now keep going!" Bridgette said as Geoff kept on licking as his tongue got deeper and deeper down inside of her pussy as she squealed and moaned louder than before.

"OH GOD! OH GOD! OH MY GOD! I'M GONNA CUMSIES! I'M GONNA CUM! GET WEADY!" Bridgette said to him.

"MMMMMM! MMMMMMMMM!" Geoff muffled as he kept on licking and biting her area like never before.

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHH! YEEEEEEAAAAAHHHHH!" Bridgette screamed and squealed than a dolphin as she came all over Geoff's perfect face and his sculptured jawline as she smiled and giggled.

"So...Geoffy, so far so good?" Bridgette asked him.

"Yes baby girl." Geoff answered Bridgette as he kissed her.

"So far." Geoff finished his answer.

"Now...blow me away Geoffy, and by that I mean fuck me diaper boy. All...Night...Long..." Bridgette said sexually and seductive as she cooed.

"You got it Bwidgey Bear." Geoff said as Bridgette took off her jacket and her bra, and her scrunchie revealing not only her C-Cup Breasts but her long flwoing blonde hair which Geoff does not get to see ever.

"Wow...those wook so good and hot, and your hair is vewy adorwable." Geoff told Bridgette.

"Thankies Geoffy, now fuck me weally hawd." Bridgette sexually said to him as she spanked her booty as Geoff placed his hard one-eyed monster inside of her heart shaped box which had pink walls.

"It fits perfectwy." Geoff said to Bridgette as this ws her only response for now.

"Ohhhh...Ohhhhhhhhhhhhh..." Bridgette moaned as they were on the bed doing the corkscrew position.

"Oh, babe. How do you like this position?" Geoff asked her.

"I love this...it's the Corkscrew, how did you know?" Bridgette asked him.

"I read the Kama Sutra." Geoff answered her.

"Good, now hawder." Bridgette said as Geoff kept penetrating harder but stopped as he swtiched now to the Cowgirl Position as they resumed penetration.

"Give me your hat. I need it to make you widing me weally fun." Bridgette said as Geoff kept pounding Bridgette.

"OHHH! RIDE ME WIKE A COWGIRL!" Bridgette moaned loudly as Geoff kept the penetration up.

"Grab my Breasts also!" Bridgette moaned to Geoff as he then touched her breasts.

"They feel so great." Geoff said to Bridgette.

"Maybe I'll breastfeed you afterwards my baby boy." Bridgette responded back.

"Mmmmmmm...Baby boy would wuv milky fwom you." Geoff responded back to her proposal.

"Well, come and get your milky." Bridgette said as they stopped having sex for a second as Geoff placed his penis back inside of his diaper.

"We can use to take a bweak from this awesome luv making." Geoff said as he began drinking from Bridgette's chest.

"Yes...drink from Bwidgey's Chest, you wuv Bwidgette's Milky do you baby boy?" Bridgette asked him as Geoff nods as he's drinking it up as she moans in pleasure as she rubs her diapered crotch.

"Ohhh...you are making me very awoused again...that's a good baby." Bridgette said as she kept it up as Geoff went to the other breast and drank it up as she intensified the pleasure.

"OHHHHHH!" Bridgette moaned as Geoff's boner came back as it formed a bulge in his diaper once again.

"Geoffy?" Bridgette said to him as he stopped suckling on her nipple.

"What's up Bridgey Bear?" Geoff asked her.

"What did you think of my milky?" Bridgette asked him.

"Milky Yummy." Geoff answered her.

"Thankies." Bridgette said to him.

"No problem babe, let's resume it." Geoff said to her as she grabbed his hard pacifier.

"You got it my big and bad baby boy...I wuv your hawd pacifier." Bridgette said as she began to suck it again.

"Ohhhh...yeah! You wuv sucking my hawd paci do ya?" Geoff asked her as she stopped for a second.

"Yes...I love your hard paci. It's better then baba and paci...it's the onwy meat I will ever eat." Bridgette said as she resumed sucking him as she deepthroated him again.

"GO DEEP AGAIN!" Geoff moaned until she stopped and bended over and got on all fours.

"Oh Geoffy...let's end this night with a bang my baby boy." Bridgette said in such a seductive way that Geoff's hormones shot up over his body again.

"Babe, we've been making sweet love all night long and I love you." Geoff said to her as he placed his 10-inch rod inside of her area.

"Ohhhh Geoffy...baby Bwidgey wants more!" Bridgette moaned as his thrusts now started to go at a normal pace as Bridgette was wrapped in his gentle penetration as this was probably the best anniversary they've ever had as she was wrapped inside of his gentle but sexy torture through and through as now she started to gleam sweat right over her body as it was from the diaper sex that now has gone on for a really long time as Geoff started to gleam sweat as well as Geoff finally put his hat on as Bridgette's sweat was the lubrication for Bridgette's pink flower making Geoff penetrate faster than a race car in Formula 1 as Bridgette was loving every minute of it as she was euphoric and squealing once more like a dolphin.

"PWEASE HAWDER! FUCK MY ASS HAWDER!" Bridgette screamed.

"Baby boy gonna go hawder!" Geoff grunted sexually and sharply as his balls started to smack her tanned diaper wearing ass repeatedly. Their sex during was taking a toll on both of them but it did not show on their energy and on their mood as they loved it and they were still going at it like monkeys as now they switched from the doggy style to the missionary position as Geoff resumed pounding her clitoris as Bridgette was moaning loudly as Geoff was grunting like a lion.

"Who is my good cute adorable wittle baby girl?" Geoff asked her in between thrusts.

"Your Bwidgey is!" Bridgette responded back.

"Good, now who's my bad, naughty, sexy, kinky, horny, and a fun baby girl?" Geoff asked her as he kept thrusting her as she was turned on.

"Your Bwidgey is a good and a bad baby girl!" Bridgette said in sexual happiness.

"Who's my good and bad baby boy?" Bridgette asked him.

"Your Geoffy is. Oh God...this feels gweat! I'm getting closer!" Geoff grunted as he felt a twinge come to his cock.

"Who is my sexy, horny, kinky, naughty, cowboy hat wearing, diapey wearing fiancé, who wuvs me?! " Bridgette asked him.

"I AM! YOUR GEOFFY IS!" Geoff screamed as he was officially near orgasm now.

"GWEAT! I AM YOUR FIANCEE!" Bridgette screamed as Geoff kept on going for the next few monutes as he felt his cock really twinge as he was gonna climax as it's almost time.

"Oh, Geoff! I want your baby inside of me so badly!" Bridgette said as there is so much irony in this damn thing...she wants Geoff to make her a baby as they are having sex in diapers.

 ***Facepalms himself***

Okay, sorry about that awkward moment just now with the facepalm...anyway back to the story.

Geoff is pounding Bridgette to oblivion as he is closer and closer to orgasm than ever before as he's about to erupt like about...now.

"Oh, shit...I'M GONNA SPLOOGE!" Geoff screamed sexually as they were about to end their anniversary with an awesome climax.

"ME TOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!" Bridgette screamed as well as she was rubbing herself off as she was about to climax as well as the erruption was about to happen right now.

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" They both screamed as it almost broke the sound barrier as they collapsed on the bed as they panted heavily because they were exhausted after probably one of the best love making sessions they have ever had, definitely one of the most bizzare roleplaying things ever...but definitely one of the most kinkiest moments ever in their lives as Geoff and Bridgette embraced with a kiss.

"I wuv you so much." Geoff and Bridgette said as they kissed each other again.

"So, what did you think of that Babe?" Geoff asked her.

"That was an amzing anniversary." Bridgette answered him.

"Well, thank you Bridgette. I had a lot of fun today...and even if we just made love with out these diapers and what not...it still would have been fun." Geoff said to her.

"I agree. Well...let's get rid of these things once and for all." Bridgette said to him.

"Well we both have one diaper left so why not use it?" Geoff asked her.

"Okay Geoffy but after this no more AB/DL Roleplaying forever." Bridgette said to him.

"That's good because we are getting married and we need to get ready to move to the next phase in our lives." Geoff said as Bridgette got their final adult diapers and changed each other as they were clean.

"Well...yeah. I mean this has been really fun and all but we do need to move on from the roleplaying and just get rid of everything." Bridgette told Geoff.

"What about the book I made and read to you?" Geoff asked her.

"No, that one stays here." Bridgette told him.

"What about the crib? and the room that used to be my room before we started the roleplaying?" Geoff asked her as she giggled a bit.

"Look Geoffy, the crib can be used in your room as an extra bedroom for a guest bedroom...I mean it's perfect for anyone just take out the parts of the crib and put in a matress and whatnot and it's a bed." Bridgette said to him.

"What about the rest of the baby stuff?" Geoff asked her.

"The changing table can stay in the garage until I'm having a baby which is likely to be coming soon as we just had sex...you know what? Just don't worry about it right now okay let's just enjoy the rest of the anniversary and without these things." Bridgette said as she and Geoff took them off threw them into a big garbage bag that had both of their used diapers from the past two to three days as they also got dressed back into their normal clothes again as they threw the diapers away into the garbage outside.

"The AB/DL thing is dead." Bridgette said as she left the trashcan as Geoff followed suit.

"I only liked it for the parental stuff and the sex...it was fun other than that I promise to stop talking about it." Geoff told her.

"Good." Bridgette said as they began putting their house back to the way it was before the roleplaying ever started as that activity took 30 to 60 minutes.

"Well...that felt really good and the only thing that aroused me was you during this whole thing babe, not the diapers." Geoff said to her as she blushed.

"Same here." Bridgette replied as they went back to their bedroom and put on their respective sleepwear which for Geoff was his boxers and a pink open-shirt as for Bridgette it was ocean blue pajama shorts, and an ocean blue shirt as they got into bed.

"Bridgette, that was one of the best couple days I have ever had in a long time." Geoff told Bridgette.

"Thanks Geoffy, it was fun. The AB/DL thing was fun." Bridgette said to Geoff.

"I have an idea for it if you want to hear it, you can reject it of you want." Geoff said to Bridgette proposing an idea.

"Sure, let's hear it." Bridgette replied.

"Well, I'm just proposing that...once a year we do the AB/DL thing alone in our privacy with nobody around one weekend with me and you roleplaying as for example one day I'm the baby and you are the Mommy, and the next day the roles change...and to end it...we both wear diapers as we both share the role of baby/parent as we end it with sex. What do you think?" Geoff asked and proposed to her.

"I'm sorry Geoff but I have to say no. I loved doing it but it was not that fun...I mean probably my favorite moment was listening to you reading goodnight Kokomo...and throughout that whole roleplay thing you showed me that you are gonna be a great parent." Bridgette said as Geoff sighed.

"Why did we even do the AB/DL Roleplay?" Geoff asked her.

"Well...I wanted to have a baby and I wasn't sure if we were ready but now I definitely know that we are ready for it, if I am pregnant...we'll find out in the next few days." Bridgette answered him.

"Than why did you want me to baby you though?" Geoff asked her.

"I knew that for starters...you never had a little sister, and I decided for you to baby me as a training and a sexual desire." Bridgette answered him.

"I see...that's the same reason why you babied me...the training and sexual desire right?" Geoff responded back and asked her.

"Yeah and it wasn't a bad change of pace and I'm glad we stopped before it spread out of control...anyway let's get to sleep." Bridgette said to Geoff.

"Okay babe." Geoff responded back as they kissed each other.

"Goodnight Geoff, I Love You" Bridgette said to him.

"Goodnight, and I Love You Too Bridgey-Bear...and Happy Anniversary." Geoff responded back as they turned off their lamps as they fell asleep to end their anniversary...not yet.

"Bridgey?" Geoff asked Bridgette.

"Huh?" Bridgette said as she woke up.

"Maybe next year for our anniversary we go out?" Geoff asked her.

"Geoffy...I would like that." Bridgette said to him.

"Now go back to sleep." Bridgette ordered Geoff.

"Yes dear." Geoff said as they fell back asleep to officially end the anniversary.

 **Epilogue**

6 Days later, Bridgette took a pregnancy test and found out she was gonna have a baby. She started seeing an Prenatal Doctor in her friend Courtney (former CIT and Gwen's wife.), anyway one month later...Geoff and Bridgette got married having a fairytale wedding being paid for by The Governor General of Canada, David Johnston as the wedding was so awesome...it puts Kim Kardashian and Kris Humphries wedding to shame. After the wedding they went to a classy resort by the beach as they just relaxed and had a spa day and had no wine because of her pregnancy as they did the rest of the do and do nots of the pregnancy even during the honeymoon as Geoff got everything done as he ordered the baby car seat, he ordered the stroller, he bought the crib, and hell he even planned her baby shower for God sakes!

8 months later it was time, one early morning...around 12:15 AM it felt like she accidently wet her bed but it was the fact that her water broke as it was time as Geoff took Bridgette to the hospital and after 6-8 Hours of Labor...a beautiful baby boy was born as he measured out at 7 Pounds and 9 Ounces as he was named after his father as his name is "Geoffrey Nero Andrew Michaels Jr" as Geoff and Bridgette looked at their baby for the first time after he was cleaned up after being delivered.

"He is so beautiful...look Geoff, he's got your face." Bridgette said to him.

"He's got your eyes." Geoff said as his parents walked in quietly.

"Hey Son, how's the baby?" Geoff's dad who's name is Ryan asked him.

"Dad, he's beautiful. His name is Geoff Jr." Geoff responded back as his mom arrived who's name was Cassie.

"Ohhhh...he is so cute!" Cassie said as Michael and Donna came in as well and looked at the baby and loved him like they were their very own.

2-3 days later they took little Geoff Michaels Jr. home and the rest of their lives officially began as a year later they had a beautiful little baby girl named April, and then 4 years later they had twin boys named Phoenix and David and twin girls named Brooklyn and Isabella.

Geoff Jr. became a successful NFL QB out of college when he went to Florida State and won the heisman award 3 times as he was the first pick for the Atlanta Falcons and won 8 Super Bowls for them and played for the Falcons for 12 years and won NFL MVP 11 out of those 12 years, and broke all kinds of records for the NFL as he's now retired and married to a school teacher named Elsa but during high school he did party pretty much so every freaking night just like his father.

April became an activist for the environment and world peace just like her mother as she was a vegetarian as well and she was a great surfer as she played other sports as well.

Phoenix and David had their run on Total Drama and decided to give it up after one season, however though...they became friends with Brody's kids who they sleepover with basically every weekend. Anyway, they became school teachers as their unorthodox ways of teaching students won the community over but gained some criticism. They teach their students sometimes by speaking like a minister in church to get the topic across and other moments they would demonstrate what the people of that time period would do like the cave men in homo erectus they demonstrated to the students about standing up erect or straight...the students were impressed and whatnot but some of the teachers complained but didn't complain to much.

Isabella and Brooklyn led their different lives as Brooklyn became a journalist/sportscaster/anchorwoman, while Isabella became a musician and formed a Rock and Roll Cover Band called "Rebellion" as they covered hits from Van Halen, to Aerosmith, Nickelback, Lynyrd Skynyrd, and more during high school until she finally settled down and became a movie maker as she directed hit movies like "This Means War" and "The Battle at the Bayou" and many others as she won the academy wars for best director and best picture for those movies, as she also made a comeback in music with her old band from High School which won 9 Grammies for Album of The Year, Song of the Year, Record of The Year, and more as she and her band did a world tour to raise money for the environment as she retired again from music and returned to directing as she remade "The Godfather" series and did it better and won three more oscars breaking the record for most wins in the history of the Academy for best director with five...as for Brooklyn though.

Brooklyn became one of the most famous broadcasters in the history of Canada, interviewing many famous politicians like Barack Obama in her first interview, she also won the Peabody Award for broadcast journalism despite being a Canadian.

Going through all of that...they stayed true to themselves and blessed to be where they were because of God and their family, never turning their back for any kind of reason.

Anyway Geoff had the job of being a caterer and he did it at home, and he also was a barber as he cut hair as his salary was $255,646 a year for the catering and $12,782 a year for the barber job as he also was a stay at home dad when he didn't have to cater a party and he quit basically after 6 years so he can be a full time stay at home dad as his final total amount of money was $1,610,568

Bridgette was a veterinarian assistant at first as she made $30,409 a year for 6 years until she got promoted to head veterinarian at Vancouver Animal Hospital where she made $107,953 a year for the next 15 years until she became a doctor just like Courtney and made $676,000 a year for the next 10 years before she retired with $8,561,764 so they had $10,172,317 in their bank account as Geoff and Bridgette were 56 years old when she stopped working for the animal hospital but that didn't stop Bridgette from making a comeback in surfing as she won world championships for the next three years until she retired for good at the age of 59.

Geoff and Bridgette had 18 Grandkids, 12 Great Grandkids, and 2 Great Great Grandkids between their five kids, I would love to mention them but I can't.

Geoff and Bridgette were married for 85 years until they passed away in their sleep at the age of 107 surrounded by their family at bedside as the last thing they ever said was "I love you all and I will always love you" as they were referring to the fact that they loved their family, and Geoff and Bridgette loved each other for the last 93 years as they got to know God during their marriage so they can enter his wonderful Kingdom called "Heaven" and live happily ever after like they did 85 years ago.

The End.

 **Awwwww! How wonderful! How Romantic, Sexy, Kinky, and what an Anniversary that was huh?**

 **THAT WAS THE LONGEST CHAPTER I HAVE EVER DONE!**

 **The salaries were based on Canadian Dollars readers, anyway I am so so sorry for going on and on and on and on and on.**

 **IN THE NEXT STORY "PADDED LOVE 3" It will be Owen and Izzy's turn.**

 **READ AND REVIEW EVERYONE!**


End file.
